


How It All Began

by Sid



Series: D/s [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Pervertibles, Porn, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how Daniel and Jack wound up in a D/s relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries and Experiments

It was 9:15 on a Saturday morning when Jack rang the doorbell to Daniel’s apartment. Receiving no answer, he juggled the containers of coffee and pastries that he was carrying in order to dig out his key. Letting himself in, he moved into the kitchen and deposited his bounty on the counter. He popped the lid on one of the coffee cups and took a cautious sip. Cup in hand, he wandered towards Daniel’s bedroom. It was empty.

He had seen Daniel’s car out front, so he knew his friend couldn’t have gone far. He smiled, surprised that Daniel had gone anywhere, period, this early on a day off. Being a total night-owl, he usually tended to sleep in and join the living some time after noon. Oh, well, he was bound to be back soon. 

Jack plopped down on Daniel’s couch and reached for the remote. A video cassette box on the coffee table caught his eye. It was a generic white box with a label printed on the side. And Jack had seen such boxes before; in fact he had several stashed away in his bedroom closet. He reached for the box, laughing a little bit. Okay, what kind of cheap porn did Daniel Jackson watch?

‘To Serve My Master.’

Holy...

Jack squirmed on the couch. Just reading the label had sent a jolt straight to his cock. He glanced towards the front door, and then his thumb went to the VCR button on the remote. He powered up the VCR and the TV, and hit play. The tape resumed playing at some mid-way point. _He probably stopped the tape after he came,_ Jack thought, fighting down a sense of guilt. What he saw on the TV screen soon removed guilt, and all other cognitive thought, from his mind.

Jack stared at the screen with a sense of near panic running through him. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. This was….oh, God, this was hot! It was….it was making him hard, that’s what it was doing. _Daniel?_ He stared at the screen, entranced by the action that was unfolding. A man on his hands and knees, being fiercely paddled. The sound of the paddle striking the man’s ass, the redness that followed. _Oh, Christ!_ A large hand stroking the red bottom caressingly. The man on his knees raised his head and moaned with pleasure.

Jack was barely aware of his own moan. His hand went to his crotch and pressed against the burgeoning erection that was making his jeans entirely too tight. The paddling was over, and now the spankee was being fed the cock of the spanker. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing! The red ass was lovingly framed by the camera, as its owner went to town on the enormous prick of his master. _His master. Oh, God._

“What are you doing, Jack?”

Jack nearly fell off the couch. He had never heard Daniel come in. He fumbled for the remote, which he had dropped in his surprise. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, looking frantically for the Stop button.

“Put down the remote,” Daniel said coolly.

Surprised, Jack put it down, looking up at Daniel with wide eyes. He heard a cracking sound from the TV and his eyes jerked in that direction. The master was using a cat’o’nine tails on the man who was so thoroughly and lovingly sucking his cock. Jack gasped involuntarily. Daniel surveyed the bulge in his friend’s pants. He licked his lips.

“You like that?” Daniel asked in a low voice. Jack’s hand moved swiftly towards the remote. “Don’t,” Daniel ordered sharply. Jack dropped his hand to his knee. Daniel watched the other man’s erratic breathing for a moment. “Keep watching,” he said softly. Jack’s eyes flickered, and returned to the screen, where the master was coming down the other man’s throat, clutching his head and calling out for him to suck harder. Jack was trembling, sweating, his cock throbbing. The screen went dark, but then another scenario started, with two new men. Jack shook his head, glancing towards Daniel nervously. “Do as you’re told,” Daniel said firmly.

Jack helplessly watched the new couple, as one folded himself over the other’s knee. Soon a firm hand was descending repeatedly onto his ass, which soon grew pink and then red in color. Jack was panting and squirming uncomfortably.

“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Daniel asked. Jack nodded. “Two men?” 

“No,” Jack gasped. A vibrator was being slowly inserted into the red ass that filled the screen. “Never.”

“I can tell you like it,” Daniel said quietly. “And you know that I like it, too.”

Jack shot a glance at him. “Yes,” he said, nodding. He had been trying not to think about that. He turned back to the screen. “I know.” He sounded dazed. He **was** dazed. And so terribly, terribly hard that he ached.

The couch sagged beneath Daniel’s weight as he sat down next to his friend. “But what I don’t know, is which man you wish that you were right now.” Jack startled as Daniel laid a hand on his shoulder. “So I need you to tell me, Jack. Which man are you?” Daniel looked at the screen. The two men had moved to lay on the bed, and the man on the bottom was handcuffed to the bed frame. “Are you feeling the cuffs around your wrists, Jack? Is your ass hot and red?”

“Daniel?” Jack asked in confusion.

“Answer me,” Daniel commanded, in a voice that Jack had never heard him use before.

“I…yes,” Jack stammered. He could feel himself flushing. He felt like he was inside a furnace, yet there was a cold fear in the pit of his stomach. None of this was real, none of it. This couldn’t be happening. Could it?

Daniel felt an almost over-powering flare of excitement, which he struggled to control. He had to stay calm. One of them had to stay calm, and it wasn’t going to be Jack, that much was obvious. He removed his hand from Jack’s shoulder and stood up. “You’ve been prying, Jack.” He watched the other man’s body jerk. “You had no business turning on my VCR and watching my tape. Did you?”

Jack’s lips moved soundlessly.

“I didn’t hear you,” Daniel said.

“No,” Jack whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Daniel said. “And you will be. Stop the tape.” Jack complied, shaking. “Look at me.” Jack turned his head slowly and looked up at Daniel, arousal and fear showing on his face in equal portions. “You’re going to go into my bedroom, now. And you’re going to lower your jeans and your underwear, and you’re going to lay facedown across my bed.”

“Daniel,” Jack said in a pleading tone. “I can’t…”

“Do as you’re told,” Daniel said sternly. 

Jack struggled to his feet, his rigid cock impeding his progress. He met Daniel’s eyes and shook his head. “Daniel,” he said breathlessly, “we can’t do this!”

Daniel sighed. “Jack,” he said kindly, “I’m not going to hurt you. You know that, don’t you?” He stepped closer, and briefly touched Jack on the cheek. 

“It isn’t that,” Jack said frantically. ‘I just… **can’t**. Please!”

“I don’t remember giving you a choice,” Daniel said, watching the other man closely. “Just do as you’re told, and trust me with everything else.”

Jack blinked at his friend. That almost made it sound easy. Just trust Daniel, and follow his…orders. His cock jerked painfully within the confines of his pants. Lowering his eyes, he stepped around Daniel and headed for the bedroom. Daniel watched him go with lustful eyes and a pounding heart.

~~~~

Jack was stretched out across Daniel’s bed, his jeans around his ankles. He was shivering. Where was Daniel? He knew better than to worry that this was all some kind of a joke, but how long was he supposed to wait like this? It probably hadn’t been more than a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. His face burned hotly as he pictured how he must look, what Daniel would see when he came into the room. _God, Daniel, don’t keep me here like this, I’m dying._

He heard footsteps, and he lost the ability to breathe. 

Daniel swallowed dryly at the sight that met his eyes. He came closer to the bed, listening to Jack’s ragged gasps for air. He knelt beside the bed and met Jack’s nervous gaze. He reached out and put a warm hand over Jack’s. “It’s only me, Jack. Don’t forget that.” Jack seemed to relax slightly. “If you want to stop at any point, just say ‘red light’. If you’re not sure, and you want a minute to think, say ‘yellow light’. Okay?”

Jack grimaced. “Yellow light.” Daniel chuckled and patted his hand. Jack stared at him seriously for a moment, face blank, and then said, “‘Green’ is for go?”

Daniel rose to his feet. “Yes, Jack, you catch on very quickly,” he said harshly. He saw the man stretched out on the bed visibly gulp. He let Jack see the wooden spoon that he had brought with him from the kitchen. He watched Jack’s eyes widen and then clench tightly shut. “You’ve earned a spanking, and I’m going to make very sure that you learn your lesson, Jack. You don’t pry into other people’s privacy. Not without consequences.”

Jack braced himself and waited for the first blow. He had had spankings as a youngster, but he had no idea what this was going to feel like. This was something completely different. The spoon landed on his left buttock and he inhaled sharply. He rapidly assessed the damage in his mind, and knew that Daniel had been gentle that time. Another blow fell, stinging, but not heavy. He felt his cock press harder against the mattress. 

Two blows in rapid succession, harder than the first two. Fire, then sparks. Wonderful, tingling sparks that made the blood run faster in his veins. _More._ He had known, somehow deep inside, he had known how this would make him feel. This **submission.** He had dreamed of a moment like this, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. And the fact that it was **Daniel** who was responsible for all of it was astonishing and didn’t bear thinking about. 

Daniel landed a hard blow to the underside of Jack’s left buttock. He listened in satisfaction to the incredible sound that issued from the man on the bed. That was good; he’d been too quiet up until now. “Is the light still green, Jack?” he asked as calmly as he could.

Jack could only moan loudly in response, eyes wide open and shining. Four crisp, smacking strikes of the spoon rained across his thighs. Not sparklers. Firecrackers. Bright pain. He clutched at the bedclothes and moved his hips, thrusting his cock against the bed. “Lie still,” he was ordered. He stopped moving, and his eyes slid shut. _That voice…_ was it really Daniel whose voice sounded like sex personified? A hand touched his bottom, feeling cool against his heated flesh. Fingers trailed over places that still tingled from the kiss of the spoon. He remembered a similar scene from when he had first begun to watch the video. _I’m living it_ , he thought dazedly.

Daniel tried to fight back his arousal. This wasn’t about him. This was all for Jack. Later, if all went well, he would reap his reward. But for now? With a last caress, he took his hand away from Jack’s red bottom. “Get on your knees,” he ordered.

Jack slowly managed to do what Daniel wanted. He knelt, head hanging down between his braced arms. He could see his erection straining towards his stomach. A cool hand touched him. _Oh, God. Oh, no. Don’t come, don’t come_ , he begged himself. Wide-eyed, he stared at Daniel’s hand as it stroked and squeezed his cock. _This isn’t happening._ He closed his eyes, so that he wouldn’t have to see, wouldn’t have to watch his own complete downfall.

“Five more, Jack,” Daniel told the kneeling man breathlessly. “Five hard ones. You’re gonna love them; I promise.” The red ass before him swayed from side to side as Jack reacted. Daniel smiled. _Practically begging for it._ He turned the spoon in his hand, and let fly, watching as the handle sank into Jack’s flesh. 

“Ahhh,” Jack cried out in surprise. He had tried to keep quiet, but this was too much. Pain took on a new shape, and a new dimension. The handle of the spoon burned into his flesh. Daniel was branding him, claiming him. His mind dissolved. _Two. Three. Four. Five._ His head sank to the bed, his upper body sagging. _Daniel._

“Lie down on your back,” Daniel commanded his willing victim. 

Jack fell to the bed and rolled over. He groaned with pleasure and pain as his abused ass came in contact with the comforter. He looked up at his tormentor pleadingly, trustingly.

Daniel smiled knowingly at the desperate man writhing on the bed. “I want you to come for me, Jack,” he said, eyes glinting. “Show me how you come.” Jack’s hand crept towards his prick. Daniel nodded, his excitement nearly overwhelming him. “Show me,” he managed to grind out.

Jack felt no shame. A tiny part of his mind told him that that would come later. For now, he needed this. He needed release, and he needed to obey Daniel. He stroked himself, hesitantly at first, and then more strongly. He looked at Daniel’s intent face, the lust-enlarged pupils of his eyes. He saw Daniel’s heightened color, and the beads of sweat that stood out on his face. He came, grunting and panting. White fluid shot up over his chest, catching in the hairs there, and more leaked down over his pumping fist.

As he watched Jack pleasure himself, Daniel came in his pants without ever touching his erection. He sank weakly to the bed and watched as Jack shot another thin ribbon of come. Jack’s hand stilled. His eyelashes fluttered. His chest rose and fell with great gasping breaths. Daniel reached over and gently rubbed Jack’s semen into his belly.

Jack was distantly aware of Daniel’s touch. As the sweat began to cool on his body, the sensation of warmth from Daniel’s hand stood out in stark contrast. Jack slowly floated back to earth, grounded by his best friend’s touch. He crashed into awareness, eyes jerking open in panic. “Daniel?” he said anxiously.

“Relax,” Daniel advised him calmly, removing his hand. “It’s still just me, remember?”

“That’s actually part of the problem,” Jack blurted out.

Daniel shook his head. “No. We’re still the same people we were an hour ago. We just know a bit more about each other than we did before.” He surveyed Jack’s tight-lipped face. “And you know a lot more about yourself. Is that freaking you out?”

Jack looked away. “Duh,” he said crossly. _This shouldn’t have happened._

“I’ve done this before,” Daniel informed him, watching his face carefully. Jack looked at him in shock. “I’m bi-sexual, and I’m into domination and submission.” Jack licked his lips and raised his eyebrows, but was speechless. Daniel smiled hesitantly. “What else?” he murmured. “Um, I haven’t been imagining something like this since the minute I met you, or staring lustfully at you in the showers, or anything like that.” Jack looked doubtful and Daniel grinned. “Well, not much, anyway. Why don’t you go ahead and get dressed?”

Daniel left the bed and walked over to the window, giving Jack a moment of privacy. He heard the creak of the bedsprings and the rustle of cloth, and the soft noise of a zipper. He turned back around. Jack was sitting on the side of the bed running his hands through his hair. Daniel walked over and joined him. “Confused?” he asked gently. “I had a wonderful time, and I think you did, too.”

Jack jerked his head around. “I shouldn’t want that,” he said, his skin beginning to crawl with embarrassment and shame. “I shouldn’t want you. Oh, crap! That didn’t come out right,” he said, horrified. He didn’t **want** Daniel.

Daniel shrugged gently. “It’s sexual for you. Some people want pain, or punishment, or need to submit, and that’s where it’s at for them. I’m not sure exactly where your needs are coming from, but obviously for you it’s arousing and at least partly sexual in nature.” Jack flushed and swallowed hard. Daniel narrowed his eyes. “For me, too, you know,” he said mildly. “Came in my fucking pants,” he admitted, grimacing at the sticky feeling.

Jack’s jaw dropped. He recovered, and quipped, “I guess I must have missed that part.”

“Yeah, you were kinda busy,” Daniel answered with a big smile.

Jack smiled back half-heartedly. “What happens now?” he asked with some trepidation.

“Depends on you,” Daniel told him. “We can forget the whole thing happened, or we can remember it fondly but agree that it’s never going to happen again.” Jack stared at him. “Or we can see where it takes us. We’ve just touched the surface of what we could be together.”

“You don’t think that’s weird?” Jack asked uneasily. _We. Together._

“No,” Daniel said honestly. “We’ve found something we have in common. We each have something to offer the other. If you want to explore this side of your personality, Jack, you’ll be safe with me.”

“I don’t know,” Jack said dully. “I’m not comfortable with the whole thing.”

“I can understand that,” Daniel told him. “I was new to all of it once, myself, and I remember having a lot of doubts and concerns. I think we can have some great times together, with this. But you should take some time and think it over before you try to make a decision.”

“Right,” Jack mumbled, getting to his feet. “I’ll, uh, I’ll let you know what I decide, I guess.”

“Jack.” Daniel smiled. “Here’s what I want you to do. I want you to go home and think about what happened here. Remember all of it. Remember the things you felt and thought. But no playing with yourself.” Jack stood more stiffly erect. “Oh, and no shower. I want you to wear your dried come, and think about how you would feel if it were mine.” 

Jack’s eyes grew wide. “Jesus, Daniel!” he gasped.

Daniel stepped into the other man’s personal space. “It’s sexual for us, Jack, and that means we’ll be having sex. You and me. You’ll wear my come, and you’ll learn the taste of it, and you’ll feel it dripping out of your asshole when I’m done fucking you.” Jack swayed backwards and Daniel gripped his arm tightly, holding him in place. “You’re going to go home now and think about everything I’ve just said.” He released Jack and left the bedroom.

Stunned, Jack stood for a few moments, looking around the room, wondering what had happened to turn his life upside down like this. _Coffee and pastries,_ he remembered. _Who knew?_ He went to find Daniel.

Daniel looked up as Jack came out of the bedroom. He was satisfied with what he saw in the other man’s face. He motioned Jack towards the front door. “You can take a shower when you get ready for bed,” he instructed. “And call me when you get into bed. We’ll talk. I’ll answer any questions you have. And hopefully you’ll have an answer for me.”

“What if I don’t?” Jack asked.

“Then you’ll sleep on it, and we’ll talk again in the morning,” Daniel told him with a smile. “And saying ‘yes’ doesn’t commit you to anything. You can always change your mind.”

“Red light, green light?” Jack asked slowly.

“Sure. You’re always in control, Jack. It’s just that you need to be willing to hand that control over to me. But it’s always yours to take back at any time.”

Jack nodded, and the two friends shared a smile. “Don’t worry, Jack. Things will work out, no matter what you decide. I promise.”

~~~~

It was nearly midnight when Daniel’s phone rang. He answered it with, “Are you in bed, Jack?”

Jack snorted. “Yes, I’m in bed, mother.”

Daniel smiled. “Good. Been doing a lot of thinking? Got questions for me?”

“Oh, I’ve got questions all right. I don’t know where to begin, in fact.”

“Just pick one,” Daniel advised. “Doesn’t really matter what order we address them in.”

“Right.” Jack thought for a second. “Okay, here’s one. When did I lose my mind?”

Daniel snickered. “Gee, I don’t know where to begin…”

“Very funny, Daniel,” Jack told him. “But, seriously. I woke up this morning as a fairly straight, heterosexual man with a few weird fantasies. I’m going to bed tonight thinking about starting up a kinky relationship with my best friend. Frankly, I don’t get it.”

“You said you’d watched BDSM videos before, right? Male on female, or the other way around?”

“Both,” Jack said uncomfortably.

“Which one was your favorite?”

“I liked them both,” Jack said, after a moment’s thought.

“In that case,” Daniel guessed, “you were probably focused mostly on the male partner in both cases. Sort of putting yourself in the shoes of the man being dominated?”

“Yeah, probably,” Jack muttered.

“And having little interest in the submissive female, but getting aroused by the male figure who was dominating her.” Daniel listened to the silence at the other end of the line. “Of course, I’m just guessing here.”

“And what does that say about me?” Jack asked as nonchalantly as he could.

“That you have a kink. That your brain is wired in a specific way, for whatever reason. That the seeds of what happened at my apartment today were planted years ago.” Daniel wanted to make this part clear to Jack. “What happened today isn’t as sudden as it might appear at first glance. You’re the same guy who got out of bed this morning, but you’ve gained some self-knowledge in the course of the day.”

“I usually try to avoid that,” Jack quipped weakly.

Daniel laughed gently. “More questions?” he offered. “Daniel Jackson, answer man, at your disposal.” 

“Well, here’s one that’s had me wondering. Where the hell were you this morning?”

Daniel wrinkled his brow. “I went for a walk. Why?”

“Oh, your walk just happened to change my entire life. So, no particular reason,” Jack deadpanned.

Daniel snickered. “By the way, did I ever thank you for the pastries?”

“You’re hilarious,” Jack told him sourly.

“So I’m told. Next question?” There was a lengthy pause. Daniel could hear Jack breathing. He waited patiently. 

“You talked about fucking me,” Jack said, in such a low voice that Daniel had to strain to hear him. “Would that go both ways?”

Daniel bit his lip and winced. “Penetration is not one of my favorite things, Jack. And it really doesn’t fit in all that well with the roles that you and I would be playing.”

Jack shifted in his bed, and sighed. “Not really something that I’d particularly care to give up, if you know what I’m saying,” he pointed out.

“Oh, no, I get that, Jack. I really do. And if we decide to go at this thing long term, then I would make a point of giving you opportunities to express yourself sexually in ways that don’t fit in with stereotypical submissive behavior.”

“Um, so that would be a yes?” Jack ventured. “Just to be clear.”

Daniel laughed out loud. “Yes, in a potential future that may or may not come to pass, I would let you fuck me. Just to be clear.”

“Sweet!” Jack observed, sinking back into his pillows. “Not that I’m lusting after you or anything. Just that I like fucking. You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Daniel assured him.

“What happens next?” Jack wanted to know. “If I want more? If I say yes?”

“Then you come over here tomorrow afternoon, and we try out some more things. Light bondage. We bring each other to orgasm. I want to keep it simple to start out.”

“Hey, you know me!” Jack joked. “Simple’s the way to go.”

“See you around two?” Daniel asked, holding his breath as he waited for Jack’s answer.

“I’ll be there,” Jack gulped.

A shiver ran through Daniel. “I’m glad. Sleep well, Jack.”

“Yeah, you too.” Jack hung up swiftly. His heart was pounding, and his cock was hard. He wanted to jerk off, but Daniel had ordered him not to. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. The very thought of that made him even harder. No doubt about it, his brain’s wiring was seriously, seriously fucked up.

~~~~

Jack presented himself at Daniel’s doorstep at two o’clock on the dot. He was freshly showered and shaven. He had changed clothes twice. What did one wear to a spanking? Not that Daniel had specifically mentioned spanking last night on the phone, but Jack was assuming…okay, hoping. The door swung open to reveal Daniel. Jack’s eyes widened and his cock hardened. Daniel was wearing nothing but a pair of tight, faded jeans.

Daniel watched Jack flush with arousal, and waited for his gaze to rise high enough to meet his eyes. It took a minute; apparently Jack couldn’t stop staring at his bare chest. Finally their gazes locked. “Come on in,” Daniel said, stepping back. Jack entered nervously and Daniel closed the door firmly behind him. He gave Jack a long look up and down, and then told him, “Strip.”

_  
_

So much for wondering what to wear

, Jack thought, mildly shocked. But his hands automatically went to the buttons on his shirt as he started to comply. A glance at Daniel showed a small, pleased smile on his face. Something tightened in Jack’s chest at the sight. He undressed with haste.

When Jack stood nude in front of him, Daniel came closer. Placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, he moved behind him and inspected his ass. The marks from the spoon he had used yesterday were gone of course, but there were one or two small bruises. He stood where he could see Jack’s face and curved his hand over his bottom. Jack’s lips parted in a gasp. “Did you masturbate?” Daniel asked softly.

Jack shook his head, feeling the hand begin to stroke his buttocks. “No,” he managed to say. The hand cupped one buttock and squeezed.

“That’s good,” Daniel said, stepping away with a smile. “I’ll have to reward you for that.” He stared into Jack’s eyes. “Obedience will always be rewarded.”

Jack swallowed. “Yay?” he ventured. Daniel laughed out loud, and Jack felt the tightness twist in his chest again. Daniel didn’t laugh nearly often enough. Sparkling blue eyes looked at him warmly, and suddenly Jack was very glad that he had decided to come over. When Daniel reached out for his hand, Jack gave it to him without a second thought and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

The covers of the bed had been stripped away, leaving just the fitted sheet. On the bed, Jack saw a small towel, a tube of lube, a hairbrush and a coiled belt. He stood and looked at them for a moment, feeling his cock twitch with excitement. Daniel asked, “Do you need to know what I have planned? Or are you comfortable with just taking things one step at a time?”

“That’s fine,” Jack whispered. Daniel patted his shoulder soothingly.

“Remember your safe words?” At Jack’s nod, Daniel instructed him in a low voice, “Lie face down on the bed.” When Jack was in place, Daniel stroked his hand firmly down Jack’s strong back and over the curve of his ass. “Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Jack shivered, closed his eyes tightly, and stretched his arms down to his sides, sliding his hands up to rest in the small of his back. He felt the bed sink as Daniel knelt above him and began to bind his wrists, wrapping them in the twisted belt and tucking the ends in securely. The bed rose as Daniel climbed off and Jack fought back a momentary sense of panic. Daniel wasn’t the enemy, and he hadn’t been captured. He was willing; he wanted this. It wasn’t frightening, it was exciting. He visualized the hairbrush and began to pant.

“Ready?” Daniel asked, voice hoarse. He waited just long enough to give Jack a chance to utter a safe word, and then smacked the hairbrush down onto the pale flesh of his friend’s bottom. Jack’s arms jerked, pulling his wrists against their bonds. Daniel landed three more blows in quick succession and then paused to admire the four pink marks he had created. Jack’s hips rose and subsided.

The brush descended once more. It was different than yesterday. A different feeling. Different shape, different material, different sound. Jack had the feeling that this was going to last for quite a while. He really hoped so. He burrowed his face into the sheet, and spread his legs a little. The bindings on his wrists…so good. Daniel hit him on the back of his right thigh and Jack moaned loudly, the sound muffled by the mattress.

Daniel continued to strike, keeping the pattern random. When he reached the count of twenty, he paused. Eyes gleaming, he ran his hand softly over the reddening flesh, enjoying the heat that met his palm. He saw Jack’s fingers twitch, his shoulders move. Daniel moved closer to the head of the bed and stroked a gentle hand over Jack’s sweat-damp hairline. “Doing okay, Jack?” he asked.

Jack turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, looking up at Daniel’s flushed face. He just smiled tightly, unable to find speech at the moment. Daniel stroked his brow again and Jack’s eyes slid shut with a sigh. “Ten hard ones,” he heard, and Jack’s entire body tensed in response, his back arching. _Yes, yes. Give them to me, Danny._ Daniel gave them to him.

Jack jerked and moaned. He cried out. Tears sprang to his eyes and slid down his face. Through it all, his rigid cock tried to drill a hole into Daniel’s mattress. He felt the belt being removed from his wrists and he hoped that it wasn’t about to be used on his ass. At the same time, he wondered how it would feel, and whether he could take it.

Daniel patted Jack’s red-hot bottom with approval and said, “Turn over.” Now he could see Jack’s tear-stained face and tight-shut eyes. And rigid, weeping cock. Picking up the towel, Daniel gently wiped sweat and tears from his friend’s face. Jack opened his eyelids slowly and looked up at him, gratitude in his eyes. Daniel picked up the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. Closing the tube and tossing it aside, he transferred some of the slippery stuff to the fingers of his right hand. “Pull up your legs, Jack.”

Jack raised his legs, reaching beneath his thighs and pulling his knees towards his chest. He tried to remember how to breathe as he waited for Daniel to breach his body. He needed to come; he was aching for Daniel to give him relief, and release. He wasn’t afraid. He was on fire. He felt a finger pressing at his anus and he moaned with delight. “Please, Daniel.”

Daniel looked up, startled at Jack’s words. He smiled happily. “Yes, Jack,” he said soothingly. “I’m going to make you feel much better.” He slid his finger up inside Jack and enjoyed the contortion of his friend’s face. He looked down to where his hand rested against Jack’s red bottom, his index finger hidden up inside his depths. He bit his lip, continuing to fight down his own arousal. Jack first. Then Daniel had a plan that he didn’t want to ruin by creaming his jeans again. He reached for Jack’s prick and began to coat it with the lube that covered the palm of his hand.

Jack cried out at the first touch of Daniel’s hand on his cock. _Oh, God!_ His hips began to jerk convulsively. 

“Wait, Jack!” Daniel told him. “Just one more second, just one more finger.” He withdrew his hand, and slid it back up with two fingers pressed tightly together. Two thrusts, and Jack was coming, his cock pulsing in Daniel’s hand, warm seed spattering over his stomach.

Through the fog that was descending on his brain, Jack felt Daniel’s hand rhythmically squeezing his cock, getting every last drop out of his balls. His rectum was contracting and releasing around the fingers that remained buried deep inside him. What would Daniel’s cock feel like, up there? He imagined Daniel’s warm weight pressing him down into the mattress, Daniel’s hot come filling his ass. The idea filled him with contentment. He groaned. _What’s happening to me?_

Daniel carefully removed his fingers and wiped his hands off on the towel. Jack released his grip on his thighs and lowered his feet to the bed, laying with arms limp at his sides. His chest rose and fell rapidly; his eyes were closed. Daniel gave him a poke. “Don’t get too comfortable. You’ve got a job to do.”

Jack opened dazed eyes and looked at Daniel in confusion. Daniel chuckled and grabbed Jack’s hand. “Sit up.” Jack let Daniel pull him upright and swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Scoot forward,” Daniel said, tugging. When Jack was sitting where he wanted him, on the edge of the bed, Daniel carefully unzipped his jeans, and his erection sprang free. He moved between Jack’s feet and said, in a soft, deep voice, “Suck me.”

Jack stared at the engorged cock, nearly purple in color. He looked up at Daniel’s expectant face. And he wanted to make Daniel feel as good as Daniel had just made him feel. He didn’t know how to give a blow job, but he knew what he enjoyed. He took Daniel in his hand, and tentatively touched his tongue to the weeping tip of his cock. Daniel made a strange noise, and Jack felt that twisting sensation in his chest once again. He opened his mouth wide and slowly swallowed as much of Daniel as he dared.

Daniel watched in amazement as his cock disappeared into Jack’s mouth. He struggled to remain still. _Let Jack do this at his own pace, don’t force it_. He felt Jack’s tongue curling and sliding around his length, and he gasped in pleasure. Jack looked up at him for a second, wide-eyed, and then returned his full attention to his task. Daniel reached down and stroked Jack’s hair, firmly. “That feels really good, Jack. You’re doing very well.”

Jack quivered at those words, and began to apply suction, moving his head rapidly now up and down Daniel’s cock. This wasn’t bad at all, he could handle this. Smelling and tasting Daniel. He suddenly wanted badly to know how his semen would taste. He moaned in excited anticipation.

Daniel felt the vibration of Jack’s moan against his cock, and he lost his battle for control. “Coming!” he warned. He felt Jack’s fingers slide up his thigh and stroke against his tightly drawn up ball sac, and he shouted his pleasure. Daniel clutched the base of his cock, to prevent himself from going too deep, and began to rock back and forth into Jack’s eager mouth.

Jack felt the first spurt of Daniel’s seed against his tongue and then another against the back of his throat. He swallowed, breathing rapidly through his nose, fighting his gag reflex. Daniel’s hips stilled, and one hand held Jack’s head tight against his crotch. Jack sucked softly, wondering if Daniel was finished coming. He felt a quiver run through the other man, and more salty liquid drizzled onto his tongue. He drank it down, enjoying the taste, trembling at Daniel’s deep groans. Thrilled to give Daniel so much pleasure. 

Daniel relaxed his grip on Jack’s head but didn’t pull back. And Jack stayed right where he was, softly suckling and licking at Daniel’s rapidly shrinking cock. Daniel sighed with contentment and envisioned an exciting future. Jack was a natural at this, born to submit. Eager to please. They already had a close bond of friendship, and that made it even better. At least from his point of view. He would give Jack all the time he needed, but ultimately he thought they would wind up on the same page.

Jack felt a pang of disappointment when Daniel took a step back and pulled out of his mouth. He licked his lips, getting a last taste, and then ducked his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Daniel tucked himself away in his pants and zipped them up. Then he sat on the bed beside Jack and picked up one of his hands, holding it between his own. “Thank you, Jack,” he said. 

A huge grin broke out on Jack’s face as he dipped his head even further. “You’re welcome,” he laughed softly. He felt one of Daniel’s hands come up to rub his shoulder. He laughed again, happy. They sat there together, just like that, for a couple of minutes. Then Jack finally raised his head and looked at his friend. Daniel was beaming at him. “What now?” Jack asked simply.

“We go to work tomorrow. We see how things go, how things work now between us. Hopefully we won’t find any problems that we can’t figure out how to solve. You’ll decide on Friday if you want to continue with what we’ve started.”

“I could tell you now,” Jack replied.

Daniel grinned happily. “Let’s see what the week brings. Remember, this is still in the experimental stage.”

Jack leered at him. “Gives me a whole new appreciation of the scientific method.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Ooh, I think hell just froze over.” Jack smiled at that, but soon his face grew more serious.

“If I say ‘yes’ on Friday?” Jack watched Daniel’s face hungrily.

“What’s next?” Daniel finished for him. “Oh, I don’t know. Let’s see.” He lifted a hand to brush against Jack’s closest nipple. “I can think of a lot of ways to make these ache.” Jack’s eyes widened. “A nice big vibrator to shove up your ass; what else?”

“That’s enough!” Jack said, a tremor running through his body. 

Daniel covered his lips and said softly, “A gag to muffle your cries of pain while I take a paddle to your bottom?”

Jack obeyed an impulse, and without conscious thought, his tongue came out and licked the palm of Daniel’s hand.

Daniel cupped Jack’s face possessively. “We have a lot to look forward to, Jack. It’s up to you.”

Jack stared helplessly into Daniel’s intense blue eyes, knowing what his answer was going to be. He was lost. 

And found. 


	2. Experiments and Decisions

Things had been going well at work that week, Jack thought. Daniel had said, “Let’s see,” and hopefully he was going to agree with Jack. Who had manfully contrived to keep his libido under control, and he figured that was half the battle. The military was a wonderful place for learning to compartmentalize, and Jack was better at it than most.

He had commanded Daniel in the field without any difficulty, other than the always-present difficulty of actually getting Daniel to obey his commands. So, nothing new there. On base, he managed to concentrate on his job when he needed to, at least as much as he had ever managed it. He was pretty sure, anyway. At least he hadn’t been getting any funny looks, so he must have been pulling it off.

Sitting in briefings with Daniel was no picnic, but Jack was confident that it could only get easier with practice. When Daniel actually got up to make a presentation, things got a bit uncomfortable, but Jack tried not to stare too much, and to keep his mind out of the gutter. He could have studiously taken notes as a distraction, but that would have been a red flag to everyone else in the room. He was, however, well known for doodling. So he doodled, and listened to Daniel’s voice, and tried to concentrate hard without showing any effort.

He knew how to focus, and he knew how to set about achieving a mission objective. His objective was to continue what he and Daniel had started last weekend. He had every intention of succeeding.

Today was Friday, and Daniel would want his answer. It was a mere formality, since they both knew what his answer was going to be. But Daniel had said that it was up to him, and Jack took great comfort from that. So he would say ‘yes’, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to be denied.

He just had to stop thinking about it. It was only noon, after all. Jack decided that this would be a good day to skip lunch and head down to the gym for a little workout instead.

~~~~

Daniel stared at the translation on which he was working. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on what he was doing. Or supposed to be doing. All he had to do was let his mind stray to the approaching weekend, the coming night. He had such delicious plans. He had done some discreet shopping, and the thought of Jack in connection with his purchases was downright incendiary.

This weekend could mean so much, to them both. If it went well, he wanted to ask Jack to enter into an arrangement with him. He was convinced that Jack was a born submissive. If not, if events proved him wrong, they could possibly still continue to play together. But he really wanted it to be more than a game to Jack. He didn’t want just a kinky fuck-buddy. He wanted complete submission, absolute trust.

He wanted Jack’s soul.

~~~~

Jack checked the caller ID and picked up his ringing office phone, palms beginning to sweat a little. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey, Jack. Um, I’m going to be stuck here for a while, I’m afraid.”

Jack felt his heart sink. Was this Daniel’s way of backing out? “That’s too bad,” he said as casually as he could.

“So I don’t think you should plan on coming over to my place tonight. I mean, there wouldn’t be much point,” Daniel spoke hurriedly.

“Sure,” Jack said, an element of coldness creeping into his voice. “I get it.”

“Oh, good,” Daniel said happily. “I’ll just come over to your house when I get done here, then. Okay?” 

Jack sat in astonished silence.

“Jack?” Daniel cradled the phone closer to his ear and lowered his voice. “Am I jumping the gun here? I just assumed…”

“Yes!” Jack said loudly. “Absolutely. Come over when you’re free. That…works. Totally.”

Daniel held the receiver away from his face and looked at it in confusion. Then he shrugged and placed it back at his ear. “I’m hoping it won’t be too late, but it might be.”

“No problem,” Jack hastened to assure him. “I’ll see you whenever.”

Daniel could hear the smile in his friend’s voice. There was an answering grin on his face as he replied, “Okay. See ya.”

~~~~

It was 9:45 when Daniel rang Jack’s doorbell. Jack answered it wearing nothing but a pair of tight jeans. Daniel chuckled at the other man’s mimicking of his own attire the previous Sunday. Jack had hoped for the chuckle, but he felt the now-familiar twist in his chest as he also saw lust flare in Daniel’s eyes. His heart gave a distinct thud as he lowered his eyes to the gym bag that Daniel was carrying.

Daniel saw the look, and with a smile that Jack could only describe as sinister, he transferred the bag over to the other man. “Take that in the bedroom,” he ordered.

Jack took the bag up to his room and carefully deposited it on the bed. He turned, thinking to go back downstairs, but Daniel had silently followed him. “Oh,” Jack said, surprised. He licked his lips a little nervously. “I thought maybe you’d want a drink first? Um, unwind…”

Daniel looked at him sharply. “How much have you had?”

“A couple of beers,” Jack said, shrugging.

“Don’t do that again,” Daniel told him sternly. “Alcohol doesn’t mix with what we’re doing.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said unapologetically. He didn’t see how he could have been expected to know that.

“It’s all right,” Daniel said. “It’s not like you were being disobedient.” He saw color flare over Jack’s cheekbones, and smiled slightly with satisfaction. “I know you won’t ever repeat the mistake.”

“You don’t expect me to give up alcohol completely, do you? ‘Cause that ain’t gonna happen,” Jack said stubbornly.

Daniel stepped right up into Jack’s personal space. “This is for your protection. You wouldn’t be safe if I were drinking, and you need to be fully aware of whatever pain I choose to inflict on your body,” he said bitingly. Jack moved his head back a few inches, blinking in surprise. “Don’t ever question me like that when it’s a subject you know nothing about,” Daniel finished.

Jack gulped. He hadn’t meant to make Daniel angry. And he could see his point. It was only common sense. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding much more sincere this time around. “I didn’t mean to sound so…”

“Disobedient? Unyielding? Self-destructive?” Daniel watched as Jack just stood there, mouth open a little. “Jack,” he said, relenting slightly, “you are going to have to trust that I have your best interests at heart. And I didn’t mean to imply that you’re not allowed to ask questions. You just need to be a lot more diplomatic about it.”

Jack gave a shiver of surprise when Daniel’s hand came up to his face, and his thumb gently stroked across his cheek. “What should I do?” he blurted. Daniel only looked confused. “I feel like I should do something; make it up to you somehow. What do I do?”

“What do you feel like doing?” Daniel asked gently, barely breathing. This was a moment of truth.

Jack’s face flamed with embarrassment. But he did what his instinct told him to do; what he had seen done in videos. He lowered himself to his knees.

_  
_

Yes! Daniel rejoiced silently. He stroked Jack’s face tenderly again. “That’s perfect, Jack, thank you.” Jack raised his head and stared up at Daniel with an anxious face. “Apology given and accepted. Let’s put it behind us, okay?”

Jack nodded, and gave Daniel a tentative smile. Daniel reached down and helped his friend to his feet. He looked Jack closely in the face and asked, “Do we need to take a break?”

“Why?” Jack asked, startled at the question. They hadn’t **done** anything yet.

“I want to be sure that you’re confident that I’m not angry with you,” Daniel told him. “The mood needs to be right; the trust has to be there. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being punished.”

“Like last Saturday?” Jack asked slyly, lips quirking.

“If you think that was a punishment, you are sorely mistaken. Pun intended,” Daniel riposted, glad that Jack was able to joke.

“It wasn’t?” Jack asked, frowning. He remembered Daniel’s hand, reaching underneath him to grasp his cock. And how light the first few strokes of the wooden spoon had been. And Daniel’s gentle good humor as he had given Jack his safe words. He shook his head. No, of course it wasn’t. 

Daniel grinned at him. “That was play-acting. You’ll learn to know the difference.”

Jack started to smile back, and then realized that Daniel had just essentially threatened him. He cleared his throat. “Why aren’t you punishing me now?”

Daniel said, “I’m going easy on you.” The way he said it made Jack’s breath catch. Daniel nodded at his friend’s wide-eyed look. “You don’t want to cross me.” Jack shivered, and felt his cock twitching with interest. Daniel winked at him, then turned away and started to remove the contents of his gym bag and lay them out on the bed. Jack took a deep breath and stepped closer, watching with apprehensive fascination.

There was a paddle, a pile of cloth strips, what had to be nipple clamps. A vibrator, the size of which caused Jack to gulp. Lubricant, and small towels. A strip of leather, attached to a handle and split at the end like a serpent’s tongue. Jack couldn’t begin to guess what name to put to the implement, but he could well imagine how it was to be used. He was painfully hard inside the confines of his jeans.

Jack felt almost dizzy for a moment as he imagined that Daniel might have walked away, taking all this with him, because Jack had been willfully disobedient. Unthinkable. He resolved to do better in the future, to please Daniel as much as he could. If he could do that, there was no limit to what he would receive in return. Unimaginable delights, delirious pain….

“Jack?” Daniel questioned, concerned. The other man had been simply staring at the items on the bed for some time now.

Jack’s head jerked up and he felt his face flush. “Uh, just…daydreaming.”

Daniel smiled, relieved. “Let’s see if we can’t turn some of those dreams into reality, Jack.”

“Sweet,” Jack half-mumbled, unable to look Daniel in the eye at the moment. He felt a jolt run through his entire body as Daniel’s hand cupped his buttock through his jeans.

“We’re going to get you warmed up, Jack. Put some color back here. Is that what you want?” Daniel said in a low, stern voice.

“Yes,” Jack responded without hesitation.

“Then get naked,” Daniel instructed. As he watched Jack undressing, he remembered saying to him on Sunday that he would use a gag while he paddled him. It was early to be using a gag, given Jack’s inexperience, but if he left off the restraints for the time being…he smiled. The restraints would work beautifully with the vibrator. He could picture Jack. Helpless, impaled. Blindfolded. He surveyed the nude man standing before him and his eyes gleamed. He turned to the bed and swept everything except the paddle and two strips of cloth onto the towels, which he deposited on the floor.

“Come here, Jack,” he ordered. “Sit down.” 

“Can I use the bathroom first?” Jack asked awkwardly.

“Yes,” Daniel told him. “You don’t ever need to ask me that. Go,” he shooed Jack towards the bathroom. “Get rid of that beer,” he teased.

When Jack returned and was seated on the side of the bed, Daniel rolled up one of the pieces of cloth into a ball. “I’m going to gag you. You won’t be able to use your safe words, but I’m not going to restrain you at all, so all you have to do is move if you need me to stop. Grab at me, roll away, whatever. Got it?”

Jack opened his mouth to say ‘yes’, but Daniel quickly stuffed the cloth inside, and followed up by tying another strip of cloth across his mouth, fastening it at the back of his neck. Jack started to shake, anticipating the paddle which lay on the bed beside him, almost touching his thigh.

Daniel frowned. “You okay?” Jack nodded, eyes wide, pupils dilating. “Yes,” Daniel said silkily, “you want this, don’t you?” Jack swayed towards him. “Okay,” Daniel promised, “okay. Stretch out on your stomach.”

Jack complied, adjusting his rigid cock beneath himself and clenching his fists into the sheet. His eyes fell on the spokes of the headboard, and he had a sudden fierce wish to be bound to them. He let go of the sheet and reached out to clutch at the headboard. Daniel watched with approval. “Hang on tight,” he said with a small smile. 

The paddle rose and fell, with a loud smack. A pink print formed on Jack’s backside. A second blow. Jack was assessing the sensations. Different than the spoon, than the hairbrush. More surface…the third blow…more surface covered with each strike. Much more noise being created. And since Daniel was just warming up, the blows would get harder, and louder.

But they didn’t. Daniel continued to strike with the same pace, and the same weight behind each blow. Jack shifted restlessly. He could feel his ass growing warmer and warmer, but at the same time it felt almost numb.

Daniel halted briefly after twenty-five strokes. He placed the paddle between Jack’s shoulder blades, and ran his hand roughly over his buttocks, kneading and squeezing the red flesh. He heard the first noises come from the gagged man, as Jack’s hips wiggled in response to his abuse. He picked up the paddle once more and saw Jack’s knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip on the headboard.

Crack! _Holy shit!_ Not feeling numb now! Harder and louder had arrived. Jack counted to fifteen before Daniel stopped again. This time the hand that touched his inflamed skin was caressing. Jack moaned loudly into his gag. His cock was pulsing against the mattress. Daniel picked up the paddle again and Jack thought desperately about safe words, about rolling away. But he didn’t.

Daniel surveyed the red-hot skin of Jack’s ass and hesitated for a moment. Should he stop now? Jack moved, thrusting his bottom up off the bed by a few inches. A plea for more? Or the involuntary motions of a man in agony? Daniel made his decision. “Five good ones, Jack.”

Jack roared his muffled approval. Daniel delivered five very hard blows in quick succession and threw down the paddle. The body below him convulsed with sobs. Frantically, Daniel struggled to unfasten his pants, freeing his painfully aroused cock. With one knee on the bed, he leaned down to untie Jack’s gag, and carefully removed the saliva-soaked cloth inside his friend’s mouth. Then he pushed Jack onto his side and saw his rock-hard erection, undiminished by pain. Jack’s sobbing breaths had grown quieter, although tears continued to run down his face. 

Daniel grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and dabbed at Jack’s face. Jack blinked spiky-wet eyelashes at him. Daniel pressed a fresh tissue into his hand and said, “Blow your nose.” When he had, Daniel took the tissue and tossed it away. Pushing his pants and shorts down around his ankles, he wriggled his way onto the bed, and into 69 position next to Jack. Taking firm hold of the cock that was bobbing in his face, he thrust his hips towards Jack. “Suck me,” he commanded hoarsely, before placing his mouth around Jack’s cock.

Jack cried out with delight as he was enveloped by the moist heat of Daniel’s mouth. He panted, staring at Daniel’s erection. He reached for it quickly and began to lick at it, swirling his tongue over every rigid inch. He became aware that Daniel was mimicking his actions. He stopped for a second and felt the other man’s hot breath against his thigh. He swallowed Daniel as deeply as he could and began to apply suction.

Daniel smiled and took Jack back into his mouth. He swallowed Jack all the way down, and sucked as hard as he could. He felt Jack’s hips jerk in response, and he could tell the exact moment when Jack lost complete track of what he was supposed to be doing with the cock that filled his mouth. He could feel his friend’s moans and gasps, as vibrations and air swept over his otherwise-neglected cock.

Jack was jolted out of his fog of bliss as strong fingers dug into the sore flesh of his buttocks. His arousal ratcheted up another notch; his brain kicked back into gear. He tightened his oral grip on Daniel, and began to move his head swiftly up and down the length of his cock. He both heard and felt Daniel’s grunt of approval. The sound almost derailed his train of thought again. He just couldn’t concentrate - he had to finish Daniel quickly.

When Daniel felt fingertips brush against his balls, he let out a loud moan. He felt Jack start to gently knead his sac. In answer, he pulled the cheeks of Jack’s ass apart and let the tip of one finger stroke firmly against the entrance that lay hidden there. He felt spasms run through the other man’s body, and Jack’s seed began to spurt into his welcoming mouth. Daniel swallowed excitedly.

Jack was seeing stars. He could feel Daniel drinking him down, and he couldn’t remember anything else ever feeling quite so good. With an effort, he returned his attentions to his friend’s approaching orgasm. He slurped at Daniel’s cock with his tongue and tugged softly at his balls. Fluid erupted into his mouth and he gulped, trying to swallow it all. The taste was already familiar, and made Jack feel dizzy with pleasure. A new kind of pleasure. The thrill of pleasing Daniel. He felt that tight, twisting sensation in his chest once more, and finally knew it for what it was. His dizziness increased.

Daniel felt the last spurts of his come trickle from the end of his cock as his balls drained completely. He sighed and began to lick Jack’s cock clean. He could feel the other man’s mouth still suckling at him very softly. He patted Jack’s bottom soothingly, tenderly. Finally he released his friend and pulled away. He felt Jack’s lips cling to his limp cock, reluctant to let it go. Daniel shifted on the bed and looked Jack over, delighting in what he saw.

Jack’s face was flushed, his eyes closed, his mouth slack. His body was relaxed, his flaccid organ still shiny with Daniel’s saliva. He was beautiful, Daniel mused, as he craned his neck to see the redness of the bottom he had paddled so thoroughly earlier.

Jack never so much as twitched as Daniel climbed off of the bed and began to dress. When he was done, he went to the foot of the bed and lifted up the covers that lay on the floor there. He pulled them up over his sleepy friend and arranged them with care. Before turning to go, he took one last look at Jack, only to find warm brown eyes blinking at him drowsily.

He leaned closer and said softly, “Go to sleep, Jack. I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“You could stay,” Jack offered shyly.

Daniel grinned happily. “I’ll bring my toothbrush tomorrow,” he promised. He ruffled Jack’s hair. “Sweet dreams.”

“You, too,” Jack responded, his eyes sliding shut.

Daniel let himself out quietly. As he drove away, he was still picturing the look he had just seen in Jack’s eyes. Hints of awe, and adoration. Things that meant he had been right about Jack’s needs and desires. And that he could be the man to fulfill them. His heart twisted in his chest; his eyes shone softly. He vowed to himself that he would never let Jack down.

~~~~

Jack could feel the aftereffects of the paddling the next morning. When he walked, and especially when he sat. He didn’t even feel like the same man. He was changing, and that thought should probably make him concerned, but it didn’t. He trusted Daniel. Absolutely. And he felt alive in ways that he couldn’t begin to define. He went about his usual Saturday chores and errands with his mind firmly fixed on this evening and what it was going to bring. What Daniel was going to teach him about himself.

As he brushed his teeth after supper, he froze for a moment, astonished by what he was seeing reflected in the mirror. He spat and rinsed, and wiped his mouth with his towel. And then wasted several minutes staring at the image of a man who was glowing with happiness.

~~~~

Daniel blinked in surprise as Jack’s door swung open before the echo of the doorbell chime had faded. Jack shrugged at him and flushed a little bit. Daniel chuckled with pleasure. “You’re eager, I see,” he commented.

“Ya think?” Jack said, with a hopeless attempt to seem nonchalant. Daniel looked at Jack’s bulging crotch pointedly. “Okay, ya got me.”

“And now that I’ve got you, what am I going to do with you?” Daniel said in a sultry tone.

Jack pursed his lips and exhaled soundlessly. “Whatever you want?” he offered. He gave Daniel a hopeful smile, and was not disappointed by the warm one that he received in response.

Daniel put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and said, “Bedroom. Naked. Now.” Jack took off at a near-run. Smirking, Daniel followed more slowly. When he entered Jack’s room, he found his friend barefoot and naked from the waist down, pulling his shirt off over his head. It was a nice view, and Daniel enjoyed it immensely. 

Jack tossed away his shirt, watching Daniel watch him, very aware of his rigid cock, and of the rapid rise and fall of his chest due to his rushing to obey. Daniel looked satisfied and aroused, and Jack felt that twisting feeling again.

Daniel turned to the bed, where Jack had spread out the items Daniel had left behind yesterday. “Thank you,” he said, eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

“Hey, no problem,” Jack responded. His eyes widened and he began breathing through his mouth as Daniel approached with the pair of nipple clamps in one hand. The other hand was raised to Jack’s chest, and one nipple was lightly pinched. Squeezed. Twisted. Pulled. All the while Daniel stared into Jack’s eyes intently. The second nipple was treated far less gently.

The moan that escaped Jack’s parted lips was heaven to Daniel’s ears. His eyes gleamed as he fastened one of the clamps onto the first nipple. Not too tight. He tugged experimentally on the clamp. Jack gasped and shifted his weight. Daniel clamped the second nipple more firmly. Jack’s hand instinctively rose towards the source of unfamiliar pain, and then dropped back to his side. Daniel scraped the back of a fingernail very gently over the clamped nub of flesh. 

Jack shivered at the sensation and his hand flew up to land on Daniel’s shoulder, as he felt off-balance for a moment. Daniel repeated the motion and asked, “What do you think?”

“Hurts,” Jack confessed willingly. “This one, anyway,” he added, gesturing to his right nipple.

“There’s a lot to be said for asymmetry,” Daniel said with a wicked smile. “After a few minutes, we’ll see if you want the right clamp loosened, or if you want the left one tightened.”

_  
_

Whatever you want, flashed through Jack’s mind, but he didn’t say it. He stood a little straighter and lifted his chin, breathing heavily.

Daniel’s cock pushed hard against the crotch of his pants. Jack was a dream, a natural. He went to the bed and picked up the serpent-tongued slapper. Time to focus. He went over to the bedroom door and pushed it shut. He beckoned Jack.

Jack walked over to the door, wondering what Daniel had planned. The other man seized his hands and pulled his arms up in the air, stretching them towards the sill over the door. Jack awkwardly stumbled forward, and his clamped nipples pressed against the door. “Ahh!” he said, twisting his body away. His hands gripped the doorsill, and he regained his balance.

Jack heard the blow coming before he felt it. The slapper whistled through the air, wrapping itself around his right hip, the tongue biting into his skin. He swayed, nearly pressing against the door with his chest again. He braced his arms more firmly. The second blow came just above his left knee, with the tongue kissing the soft flesh of his inner thigh. _Jesus, that stings!_ The third blow landed across his back, angling down from his right shoulder blade.

Daniel saw Jack’s head jerk and his body stiffen. He smacked at the outside of Jack’s right thigh, producing a gasp. Three stripes across his buttocks, each one slightly harder than the one before. He saw Jack sway forward, pressing his nipples against the door, and wondered if it had been deliberate. He moved a step to the side and changed the angle of his arm. The slapper landed the length of Jack’s back, just to the left of his spine. Two snaps of his wrist, and vivid forked pink marks appeared just at the crest of each of Jack’s buttocks.

Jack felt Daniel’s clothed body press up against his tingling flesh. Hands stroked over his stomach, brushing against the prick that lay throbbing against it. The hands moved upwards, creeping inch by inch towards his nipples. “What shall I do, Jack?” Daniel whispered hotly into his ear. “Left or right?” Jack could feel Daniel’s erection pushing into him, filling him with an undefined longing.

Jack squeezed his eyes tightly shut. “Left,” he groaned. Daniel moved to his side, leaning against the door as he deftly adjusted the tension on the clamp, producing a burning pain that Jack knew would soon fade to a bearable, almost pleasant, ache which would match what he was feeling on his right side. Daniel moved away, and Jack braced himself. 

Daniel picked up the pace now, swinging harder than before, although still quite lightly by some standards. When he smacked the calf of Jack’s left leg, the other man cried out. Daniel responded by doing the same to the opposite leg. He moved to concentrate on Jack’s strong back, laying three stripes from side to side, one above the next.

“Daniel?” Jack called out. He sounded distressed.

Daniel lowered his raised arm. “Jack?” he asked in concern. “Do you need to use a safe word?”

“Red!” Jack gasped.

“Put your arms down,” Daniel said, moving swiftly to his side. Jack lowered his arms, which were shaking with tension. Daniel gently loosened the nipple clamps, causing Jack to hiss with pain as blood flowed back into the pinched tissue. Daniel stroked the middle of his chest apologetically. “Sorry,” he winced. “Come over to the bed.”

Jack let Daniel lead him to the bed, and he sank down on it gratefully, feeling like his legs might not have held him up much longer. He shifted uncomfortably as tender flesh announced its presence. Daniel crouched in front of him, looking up anxiously. Jack felt himself beginning to flush with embarrassment. “I’m okay,” he said quickly, trying to reassure his friend.

“Yeah?” Daniel said doubtfully. “That hasn’t been my experience when somebody says ‘red light’.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled.

“No, no, no!” Daniel insisted. “Don’t ever feel that way. I rely on you to let me know when I push you too far. You should never hesitate to speak up.” Jack gave him a half-hearted smile, and Daniel asked gently, “What was the problem?” 

“My back,” Jack answered, feeling slightly ashamed. “I didn’t like it when you hit me on the back.”

“Bad memories?” Daniel asked, patting his knee gently. Jack ducked his head and nodded. “You should have said something sooner.”

“I thought I could handle it,” Jack told him. “But it was too much when…”

“When I started hitting harder. Yes, that made it a ‘red light’ situation, but you should have let me know that there might be a problem. That’s what ‘yellow light’ is for,” Daniel reminded him. “We would have taken a little time out to talk for a minute, and decided how to handle it. You only made it worse for yourself by bottling up what you were feeling.”

“Well, nobody ever accused me of being a fast learner,” Jack said dejectedly.

“Cheer up, Jack!” Daniel admonished. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not upset, and I don’t have any problem with staying below the waist.” Jack looked up at him. “I’m serious. If it’s not going to be arousing for you, then this is something I’m perfectly willing to give up.”

“Thank you,” Jack said, surprised and gratified. “Do I take it that there are some things you’re **not** willing to give up?”

“Some things I’ll give in on, some things we’ll compromise on. And some things you’ll just have to learn to live with.” Daniel rose to his feet. “But I don’t plan to be unreasonable,” he added with a small grin.

“Thanks again,” Jack said. “I think.”

Daniel looked down at Jack’s limp cock. “Lost interest for the evening? Or ready to move on to something new?”

Jack looked up at Daniel with something approaching alarm. “I don’t want to stop,” he said quickly.

“Good,” Daniel said silkily. “Because I have something very special planned next.” He saw a tremor run through Jack’s body. He bent to pick up two strips of cloth from the pile on the floor. “Hold these,” he told Jack. Reaching behind Jack, he snagged one of the pillows. “Right. On your back; put this under your hips.”

Jack moved into the center of the bed and maneuvered into position, hips and head elevated. It had to be the vibrator, right? He clutched the strips of cloth that he still held. Daniel was going to restrain him, and fill him with that vibrating monster of a fake cock. He felt something inside him melting at the thought. Only Daniel’s fingers had penetrated him up until now. Daniel was going to enjoy this. And Jack wanted to make it really good for the other man, still feeling like he had let them both down just now. He wasn’t going to hold back. Whatever he felt, he would do it, or say it. _Showtime!_

Daniel kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed astride Jack. He saw the fire burning in Jack’s eyes, and knew that both of them were going to achieve their earlier state of arousal very quickly. Taking the strips of cloth, he proceeded to bind Jack’s wrists to the headboard. Climbing off of his friend, he leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the vibrator and lube, along with a towel. He slicked up the fingers of his right hand, never taking his eyes off Jack’s flushed face.

Jack felt Daniel’s hand touch him delicately between the cheeks of his ass. A finger stroked up and down, very gently. A second finger joined in, and they stroked with firmer pressure. One finger poised at his hole, and Jack did everything he could to relax and welcome it in. Seeking entrance, the finger pressed hard and began to worm its way in. “Yes,” Jack said arching his back.

“Good,” Daniel whispered. “Very good.” He continued to work his way in, and then out again. Soon he was sliding back and forth with little resistance. He added a second finger, and felt Jack working with him, trying to let it in. He patted his friend’s stomach approvingly. With a twist of his hand, he felt around for Jack’s prostate. He knew when he found it.

Jack jerked and cried out. “Danny!” He’d never felt anything like this, ever. As Daniel’s clever fingers stroked again, Jack felt like his cock grew an inch. He bit his lip, and then blurted out, “I love it!”

“I’m glad,” Daniel told him, withdrawing his hand with a popping sound. Jack sagged in disappointment. Daniel wiped his hand on the towel and reached for the lube again. Soon a soft buzzing sound filled the air, and Jack felt a hard, slick surface vibrating against his opening. A hand stroked the underside of his cock, from base to crown, and Jack wriggled in response, feeling the bonds at his wrists tighten as he moved. The head of the fake cock began to push its way in. Slowly, with painstaking care.

Daniel pulled the vibrator out an inch and pushed it in again. It went in a little farther this time, and he could hear Jack’s breathing alter. Leaving the vibrator in place, he lifted Jack’s legs, pushing them back towards his chest. He saw Jack strain against his bonds, eyes wide. Leaning into Jack’s upraised legs, he pulled and pushed at the vibrator, working it deeper inside, pushing harder now.

When Jack felt like the plastic prick couldn’t possibly go any deeper, he felt Daniel releasing the pressure on his legs and lowering them back down to the bed. Jack groaned at the sensation this change in position produced in his stuffed rectum. He felt the bed dip as Daniel climbed off. He turned his head, wondering, and saw Daniel bend and rise with more strips of cloth in his hands. _Oh, my God._

Daniel quickly and efficiently stretched Jack’s legs out wide, and bound his ankles to the footboard. Then he reached between Jack’s quivering thighs and twisted the end of the vibrator, turning it up higher. “Jesus,” Jack moaned, his cock jerking against his stomach. Daniel pressed the palm of his hand against the cock, holding it immobile against Jack’s stomach, feeling it twitch and pulse against his hand.

When Daniel released his cock, Jack’s entire body went into a spasm, pulling against his bonds. When he settled against the mattress again, he felt Daniel’s hands touching his face, his head. Cloth touched his skin, causing him to jerk in surprise. 

Daniel passed the end of the strip underneath Jack’s head, and knotted it at the side of his head, blindfolding him. He started to rise from the bed, wanting to stand back and get a good look at the enticing vision that he had created with Jack’s help. But a hoarse voice said, “Yellow,” and Daniel stayed where he was.

“Yes, Jack?” Daniel said soothingly, laying a warm hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I don’t like blindfolds,” Jack panted. “I’ve **never** liked ‘em, even as a kid.”

Daniel promptly eased the blindfold up over Jack’s forehead. “And now we’ve come to something that I’m not willing to give up.” Jack blinked at him in astonishment. “We’ll work something out later,” Daniel told him. “But for now, I want you to give me three minutes.”

“What?” Jack asked in confusion.

“Wear the blindfold for three minutes. That’s all. Then it comes right off.” Daniel turned his head, and saw that Jack’s cock appeared to be as rigid as ever. He looked back at Jack expectantly.

Jack swallowed. “Okay,” he said in an unhappy voice. Daniel tilted his head, and gave Jack’s face careful consideration. Jack remembered his resolve to please Daniel. Three minutes wasn’t much. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t going to enjoy them, if it gave pleasure to Daniel. “It’s okay,” he assured his friend. “I’ll be glad to do it.” He choked down the words, _for you_. He was expecting the sensation in his chest that came when Daniel smiled his pleasure. Then his world went black, as the blindfold covered his eyes again.

And Daniel climbed off the bed and looked his fill. Jack. Bound, helpless, impaled. Blindfolded. Everything he had imagined, and more. He undressed, still entranced by the vision on the bed. 

Jack laid there tensely, counting the seconds off in his mind. He was aware that Daniel was watching him, and that almost made it worthwhile. Oh, who was he trying to kid with the ‘almost’? If this was one of things that he was going to have to learn to live with, then that’s what he would have to do. To please Daniel.

When the three minutes were up, Daniel pulled the blindfold off, and threw it into the corner of the room. “You were so good, Jack,” he praised warmly.

Jack felt a glow of pleasure at hearing those words. He felt Daniel untying his ankles. “You’re not…” he broke off his sentence.

“What, Jack?” Daniel hovered over him, looking down curiously.

“Are you going to untie my hands?” Jack amended his question.

“Just your legs,” Daniel said with a slow smile. Jack returned the smile happily. “No, I’m going to leave your hands tied up while I fuck you,” Daniel added, licking his lips. Jack’s eyes grew very wide.

“Yes,” he choked out. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Daniel.”

Daniel shivered with excitement. “I’ll fuck you good,” he promised. He reached between Jack’s thighs, and slowly began to pull the humming vibrator out of Jack’s rectum. “Just relax,” he whispered, as Jack grimaced.

“It’s big,” Jack gasped, trying to follow Daniel’s advice.

“Not really,” Daniel said with an odd smile. “I’m bigger.”

Jesus! “Show me,” Jack begged passionately. “Show me, Danny.” He felt the piece of plastic finally leave his body, and his rectum automatically contracted in response. Silence followed, as Daniel turned the vibrator off and put it aside. Then Jack heard a snapping sound as the tube of lubricant was popped open.

Daniel quickly applied lube to his cock, getting into position between Jack’s legs. He lifted one of them and used his other hand to guide himself into place at the entrance to Jack’s body. He pressed inwards, making good progress in the already stretched hole. When he was in just a few inches, he released his grip on his cock and raised Jack’s other leg. Centering himself, he thrust hard.

“Daniel! Daniel!” Jack cried out, twisting in pain. Daniel’s cock withdrew and slid back in. It didn’t hurt nearly as much that time, but Jack could still feel the initial thrust. 

“You feel wonderful, Jack,” Daniel groaned. “So hot and tight.”

Daniel’s cock was sliding back and forth easily now. Jack’s hands twitched and turned in their bindings, as they longed to clutch at the shoulders of the man who was fucking him so masterfully. Daniel rolled his hips, buried deep inside Jack. Jack moaned, eyes shining, excitement mounting. With a shift of his weight, Daniel changed his angle of entry ever so slightly. Sparks flew inside Jack as his prostate was forcefully stroked.

“Yeah!” Jack shouted. “More!”

Daniel complied, pounding harder into Jack’s upturned ass, still streaked with pink from the earlier session with the slapper. He leaned his shoulder into Jack’s leg and reached his hand around to grasp his cock. It only took two strokes, and Jack erupted, face contorting with ecstasy. As Daniel watched him, and felt his hot, sticky seed dripping through his fingers, he came himself, almost soundlessly.

Daniel continued to work his hips, moving forcefully against the man beneath him. Sperm was still oozing from Jack’s cock, and he was still shaking with pleasure. As Jack’s body finally went limp, Daniel released the last of his own fluid with a soft moan. He laid against Jack’s legs for a minute, reluctant to move. But Jack had to be getting uncomfortable. He carefully pulled his shrinking cock out of Jack’s clutching rectum. Jack groaned, and opened one eye a crack.

Daniel moved beside Jack and reached out to untie his hands. Jack’s eyelids were fluttering. Daniel removed the pillow from beneath his friend’s body, making him more comfortable. Then he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He ran the water in the basin until it was warm, then soaked a fresh washcloth and wrung it out.

Jack lay with his eyes still closed, but he was awake, and he heard Daniel’s approaching footsteps. The bed dipped, and Daniel was between his legs again, bending one of them, and placing Jack’s foot flat on the bed. At the first touch of the warm washcloth, Jack felt the familiar twisting pressure in his chest. His eyes opened in surprise. He had come to rely on that sensation as a barometer that measured how well he was doing at pleasing Daniel. He watched his friend’s face as Daniel gently washed him. He looked relaxed and deeply content.

And so Jack had learned something new. Letting Daniel take care of him like this was just another way of demonstrating submission, and trust. And Daniel found pleasure in it. It wasn’t all sex. Daniel had said that from the start. He said that for Jack it was ‘at least partly sexual’, but it was becoming obvious that there was a lot more going on beneath the surface.

The twisting feeling; that had nothing to do with sex at all. It was about taking pleasure in pleasing Daniel, in submitting to Daniel. It wasn’t something that made his cock grow harder; it touched him in an entirely different way. It touched him somewhere deep and quiet. He continued to muse about it as he listened to the sounds of Daniel washing up in the other room.

When Daniel came back to the bed, Jack smiled up at him. “Did you remember to bring your toothbrush?” he asked.

“Yep,” Daniel replied. He went to the end of the bed and began to pick up the bedclothes that were strewn on the floor. Tossing them haphazardly over the bed, he crossed the floor to turn out the overhead light. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, he listened to the sounds Jack made as he wrestled with the layers of fabric.

Satisfied, Jack snuggled down into his pillow, and flung back the covers invitingly. “Come to bed, Daniel.”

And Daniel did as he was told.


	3. Rules and Revelations

Jack woke up the following morning with Daniel’s elbow in his back. A grin immediately sprang to his lips and it wouldn’t go away. Daniel had spent the night. Daniel had fucked him, and then crawled into his bed. Jack hadn’t expected snuggling, and it didn’t happen, but Daniel had held his hand and told him that he wanted to ask him something in the morning. Jack had fallen asleep with a feeling of warmth and excitement, his hand still in Daniel’s.

Jack moved cautiously, trying not to wake his sleeping friend. A second later, he was glad he had been moving slowly, as he felt unfamiliar but welcome discomfort in his no-longer-virginal ass. On his feet, he looked down at Daniel for a moment. And wanted to feel him deep inside again. As soon as it could be arranged.

~~~~

Daniel awoke alone. After blinking at the clock, he dropped his head back onto the pillow. A lazy smile curled his lips. He slowly stretched, feeling fantastic. Jack had been a dream last night. A living, breathing, panting, moaning dream. Daniel was ready to invite him into a deeper relationship, one which would awaken needs that Jack undoubtedly never knew he possessed. And then Daniel would satisfy them both, in wonderful and inventive ways.

Yes, the most important sex organ was the brain, and Daniel’s came equipped with a never-ending supply of fantasies and erotic images. 

All Jack had to do was say yes.

~~~~

Ten minutes later Daniel walked into Jack’s kitchen, dressed in just his jeans. Jack, still in his bathrobe, put down his cup of coffee and smiled. “Morning,” he said. “Coffee? Dumb question, huh?”

“Actually,” Daniel stopped Jack as he reached for the pot, “I have something else on my mind.”

Jack licked his lips. “More important than coffee?” he teased, feeling slightly breathless.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Oh, much.” He seized Jack’s hand and began to pull him towards the bedroom. Jack followed very willingly. When they arrived, Daniel began to undo the sash of Jack’s robe. “I woke up thinking about you,” he told the other man, staring into brown eyes that were beginning to dilate with arousal.

“Same here,” Jack said, shrugging his shoulders as Daniel pushed at the robe. It slid down his arms and over his hands, brushing against the back of his legs as it fell to the floor.

Daniel surveyed the nude body in front of him with pleasure and anticipation. “You were very good last night, Jack.” He looked his friend in the eyes. “I want to reward you for that.”

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. “I wasn’t that good, was I?” he wondered aloud. “I stopped you from doing what you wanted to do.”

Daniel fastened his fingers around one of Jack’s nipples and began to rub it gently. “You did the right thing. You used your safe words. And when I asked you to wear the blindfold anyway, you did.” He released the nipple and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, guiding him towards the bed. “I hope you’re going to enjoy your reward as much as I am,” he purred.

Daniel sat on the bed, admiring Jack’s rapidly hardening cock. “Lie across my knees,” he directed firmly.

Jack, who had been envisioning a blow job, quickly readjusted his thinking. His heart began to pound as he stretched out across Daniel’s lap. He could feel his cock pressing against the fabric that covered Daniel’s thigh. He closed his eyes, waiting for his reward.

Daniel laid one warm hand on Jack’s butt, resisting the urge to caress it. “I’m not using any restraints on you, Jack, but I want you to lie as still as you can. Do you understand?”

Jack gulped. “Yeah,” he said, and then cleared his throat loudly. “I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to manage that.”

“I want you to do your very best. Focus on that. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t forget,” Jack promised, determined.

“And I don’t want you to come, so I need you to tell me when you’re getting close.” Daniel let his hand slide over the firm, pale globes that he was about to make red. “That’s very important, too. Do you understand, Jack?”

“I understand,” Jack croaked, his cock already beginning to throb. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Daniel’s hand descended, striking his waiting flesh. A hand which felt incredibly large and hard, from Jack’s point of view. It was yet another new experience for him. Daniel had always started out softly the other times he had spanked Jack. But this time he was using his bare hand, and maybe he didn’t see any need to start out gently. The hard spanks were continuing to fall, and Jack did his best to hold still.

Daniel’s eyes gleamed with acute pleasure, as he continued to strike Jack’s now-pink buttocks. This was the most intimate position of all, the most submissive posture. Jack’s head dangled towards the floor, jerking upwards with each blow that fell. Daniel switched to his thighs, smacking them soundly, leaving the imprint of his hand. Jack gave a little cry of pain, but aside from one jerk of his leg, he was obediently keeping still.

This was so different from the other spankings, Jack thought. Daniel hadn’t even been touching him, the other times. But now, he was pressed against Daniel’s body, held lightly by his free hand, and being struck repeatedly, delightfully, by his other hand. He was immersed in Daniel. That was the best description he could come up with at the moment. It was amazing that any portion of his brain was still functioning at all, really. No, not immersed. Submerged. That sounded better. Daniel switched his attention back to Jack’s ass and Jack groaned with pleasure.

Jack’s bottom was turning a pretty shade of red now, and Daniel could feel the heat rising from the inflamed flesh. He could feel Jack’s cock rubbing against his leg, and wondered how long Jack would be able to hold back his orgasm. Hopefully not too much longer. His own rigid cock was demanding attention, and the sooner the better. But Jack had to be the one to call a stop to the proceedings. It would never do for Daniel to appear anything but strong and completely in control.

Jack felt Daniel’s denim-encased cock pressing up into his stomach. Something to add to the sensation of having Daniel all around him, he thought dizzily. The iron palm continued to rise and fall, causing his bottom to quiver each time it landed. Hard as iron, yet supple enough to shape itself to each curve of his ass. The heat and the pain were all-encompassing. But he never wanted this to end. He tried to keep holding on, but he knew that he would lose the battle soon.

Daniel paused his spanking, allowing his free hand to run over the red-hot cheeks below, while the fire that was building in his other hand cooled for a few seconds. Without the echoing of the sharp slaps, the room was filled with only the sound of their harsh breathing. He kneaded and rubbed at Jack’s tender flesh.

Jack moaned loudly, loving this intimate touch. He pictured himself, willingly laid out over Daniel’s knee, submitting to his blows, and his caresses. He must be as red as a tomato by now, he thought wildly. And Daniel’s firm hand was stroking over his hot flesh…. _Oh, Jesus!_ “Daniel! Stop!” he pleaded. “I’ll come, I’ll come….”

Daniel raised his hand from Jack’s body as, for the first time, his friend’s hips began to move. Jack was losing control. “Stand up,” Daniel said, harshly. He deliberately didn’t try to help Jack, as he struggled to his feet. One look at the other man’s face confirmed just how close to the edge he was. Daniel rose to his own feet somewhat shakily, and tried not to fumble as he unfastened his too-tight jeans with care.

Jack stared at Daniel’s erection hungrily. He clutched at the other man’s arm. “Danny?” he pleaded.

“Hand me the lube,” Daniel told him. Jack spotted the tube lying on the floor where it had wound up last night, and he snatched it up and pressed it frantically into Daniel’s hand. “Turn around,” Daniel continued, huskily.

Jack turned, glad for the note of need he could hear in his friend’s voice. He, Jack O’Neill, had brought Daniel to this intensely aroused state. It was incredible. He felt hands pushing at his buttocks. A slick finger shot up deep inside him. Jack groaned. _Hurry!_

Daniel worked his finger in and out rapidly, and then added a second more slowly. Jack’s hips rocked backwards, and his digits were swallowed up by the hungry ass. _Not too sore, then,_ Daniel concluded. _Good!_ He worked at stretching Jack’s rectum for another few seconds, and then withdrew his hand with a wet plopping sound. Daniel bent to pick up a discarded towel from the floor and wiped his hand carelessly. He threw himself down on the bed. 

Jack had turned, and saw his friend stretched out on his back, erect cock pointing towards his stomach. “Come on,” Daniel panted, reaching out for Jack. When Jack understood what was wanted, he felt the floor dip underneath his feet, as though the earth was quaking. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed and let Daniel’s insistent hands guide him into position. 

When Jack was kneeling astride him, Daniel clutched at his hips, using his hands to pry the cheeks of Jack’s ass apart. “Take me in your hand, and put me inside you,” he ordered, excited beyond words. 

Jack reached underneath himself and grasped Daniel’s hard length with a trembling hand. He rubbed the head between his parted cheeks, gasping at the sensation. Then he felt it press at his hole, and he tightened his grip, and slowly sank down. He cried out, feeling the burn as his body opened to receive Daniel, and the ache as he grew closer to orgasm.

Daniel arched his hips, and he sank a few inches deeper inside Jack’s painfully stretched rectum. “You can let go, now,” he whispered to Jack, whose head had dropped to his chest as he struggled to take Daniel into himself. Jack’s hand left his cock, and Jack put his hands down on the bed beside Daniel’s shoulders. He was still hunched over, obviously in some distress. Daniel relaxed his grip on Jack’s buttocks and they both groaned as Jack’s anal grip on Daniel was infinitesimally increased.

Jack felt Daniel stroking his arms soothingly, murmuring words of pleasure and praise. He found himself breathing again, not even having realized that he was holding his breath, afraid to make the smallest movement. He peered through his eyelashes at Daniel’s face and found it to be flushed with arousal and need. But the bright blue eyes were looking at him with warm concern. Jack’s lips twitched in a smile.

“Remember how good it felt last night, Jack?” Daniel reassured him. “It’ll be just as good today. Better. You’ll see.”

Jack nodded his head, trying to relax his rectal muscles. He sank backwards carefully, and more of Daniel entered him. He felt stuffed, but the pain had already begun to fade, and his cock, which had softened considerably, was growing harder by the second. He rocked gently, feeling Daniel sliding in and out of his body. He bit his lip, and sank down further.

“Fantastic, Jack!” Daniel moaned. “I’m almost all the way in. You feel so good around me, so hot.” He wriggled in near-bliss. “Whenever you’re ready.” He met Jack’s eyes, feeling his own face contorting with lust. “Fuck yourself on my cock,” he whispered passionately.

“Daniel,” Jack whispered back, and began to move strongly, fearlessly. He was riding Daniel’s cock, fucking himself with it. His hips twisted erratically, and he saw stars as he accidentally discovered his prostate. He cried out with shock and pleasure.

Daniel slid his hands around Jack, gripping the hot flesh that he had spanked so soundly only minutes earlier. His fingers tightened spasmodically as he grunted. Jack was incredible, and Daniel was going to come any second. “Touch yourself,” he commanded, not wanting Jack to be left behind.

Jack shifted his weight onto one arm and began to stroke his cock firmly. He felt Daniel’s fingers digging into his sore bottom, and he was brought to the edge. Gasping, he pumped his fist frantically, raising and lowering his hips with no sense of rhythm at this juncture. He hazily heard Daniel cry out and felt the cock buried in his depths jerking. Daniel was coming, filling him.

Owning him.

Jack stared down at Daniel’s flushed, contorted face. He felt the now-familiar sensation in his chest, and warmth rushed through his entire body. His eyes twisted shut as his cock erupted, his heavy balls pumping out their load. He heard himself groaning. His eyes opened, and as he stared, mesmerized, his cock emitted more warm fluid. It trailed down over Daniel’s smooth chest and joined together with the ribbon of white that was his first shot of come. 

Jack’s gaze moved slowly upwards until it locked with Daniel’s heavy-lidded blue eyes. Daniel was watching him; watching him come. Jack moaned as his hand milked the last drops of come from his balls. He sank forward, crouched over Daniel, his ass in the air. He felt Daniel’s penis slide limply out of his body. His hole contracted, and he felt fluid trickling down his leg. Daniel’s sperm was leaking out of him. 

Jack was horrified to hear a sob come from his throat. He climbed off of Daniel and collapsed onto the bed, face pressed into the mattress. He felt the bed shift as Daniel moved. A warm hand began stroking his back. “You okay?” Daniel asked, sounding tentative. Jack nodded his head and sniffed. “Don’t hide,” Daniel coaxed. “Please?” Jack turned his head and blinked spiky lashes.

Daniel smiled gently. “Hold on a second,” he said, giving Jack’s back a last pat. He sat up and tugged at the comforter, which lay crookedly against the foot of the bed. Pulling it up over them both, he lay back down, on his side this time, facing Jack, who was wiping moisture from his face. Taking Jack’s damp hand in his own, Daniel said softly, “I want to talk to you about something.”

“I remember,” Jack said, sniffing again. “What is it?”

“If you’re interested,” Daniel said slowly, “I’d like to take things further.”

“Further?” Jack asked in mild astonishment, tears forgotten.

“Yes, further. **Deeper** ,” Daniel replied. “We’re still just scratching the surface of what a relationship like this can be like.”

“Should I be running from the room in terror?” Jack half-joked. “You’ve got to give me more to go on than that.”

“More intimacy, for one thing,” Daniel answered.

Jack flushed vividly. “I just fucked myself on your cock, Daniel. After lying across your lap….More intimate than **that**?”

“Different kinds of intimacy. For example,” Daniel said, heading off Jack’s inevitable question, “right now, I could tell you to go take a shower. Or I could go in the shower with you, and wash you.” Jack’s lips parted soundlessly. “That’s one example. More talking. For instance, I might ask you how you felt while you were fucking yourself on my cock.” Jack flushed again, causing Daniel to smile knowingly.

“Anything else?” Jack choked out. “What besides intimacy?”

“Stronger discipline. You did quite well, when I told you to stay still while I was spanking you.” Jack opened and closed his mouth, nodding his head. “What if I had ordered you to be silent, too?”

Jack exhaled loudly. “Doubt if I could have pulled that one off, Danny Boy.”

“With the proper training, you’d learn to control yourself.”

“Training?” Jack gulped, eyebrows elevated.

“Yep,” Daniel said, giving Jack’s hand a squeeze. “Training. Training in how to satisfy me with your mouth, for one thing. Not that you’ve done a bad job of it, just that there are specific things I enjoy, and you would need to learn them.”

“Blow job lessons,” Jack said disbelievingly.

“Do you see where all this is heading?” Daniel asked, not sure if Jack would understand right away.

“Sorry, no,” Jack admitted.

“What I’m talking about is a greater degree of submission on your part. You’ve done everything I’ve asked of you, and believe me, you’ve done it beautifully, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Jack stared, wide-eyed. “But I would like more,” Daniel continued. “I’d enjoy seeing outward signs of submission, when I **haven’t** asked anything of you.”

Jack frowned slightly, thinking hard. “Like when I knelt that time?”

“Yes, that’s right! I didn’t have to ask you, you just knew that you wanted to do it,” Daniel said, pleased. “Being naked is another outward expression of submission. Whether we were going to do anything sexual or not, your being naked when we’re together would be an outward show.”

“Like if we rented a movie, or something?” Jack asked thoughtfully.

“Right.” Daniel tried to read his friend’s face. “How is this sounding to you? So far, I mean.”

“What, there’s more?” Jack quipped weakly. Daniel’s thumb was stroking the back of his hand, as the other man waited for an answer. “Daniel, I’ve loved everything you’ve shown me so far,” he admitted readily. “And, uh, some of this stuff you’re saying sounds kinda hot, you know?” He searched Daniel’s face anxiously. “But I’m not sure if I can pull it off. The kind of things you’d be wanting, or expecting. What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Where would we be then?” Daniel prompted. Jack nodded. “Maybe where we are right now; or maybe it would all be over. But I’d really like to try, if you’re willing after we’ve discussed it some more.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be over,” Jack said, not looking at his friend. “What if I say no?”

“We can keep going like we have been, if you want,” Daniel said. “But I have to tell you, ultimately that wouldn’t be enough for me.” Jack gave him a strange look. “It’s not all about your needs, Jack,” Daniel told him softly. “I have a need to be more dominant. And I think we can meet each other’s needs. Everything we’ve done so far tells me that, based on my prior experiences.”

“Okay,” Jack said, “so tell me more. Convince me! I’m pretty much willing to be convinced, ya know,” he confessed awkwardly. 

“Okay,” Daniel said, grinning. “More bondage, stricter bondage. Much more frequent.” He watched Jack’s face eagerly. “Harsher implements for spanking.” When Jack tensed in surprise, Daniel hastened to add, “I would never harm you, Jack. It’s for your pleasure, too. There’s always the hairbrush, and the hand, but sometimes, just sometimes, I would use something more along the lines of a riding crop.”

“Ouch!” Jack automatically protested.

“Oh, yes. Ouch!” Daniel grinned. “But of course a riding crop wouldn’t be used for the same number of blows as a hairbrush. Maybe ten fast cracks, followed by a hard fuck.”

“Jesus!” Jack exclaimed, quivering. He could feel his palm beginning to sweat in Daniel’s grasp.

“And what if I forbade you to come? Riding crop, hard fuck, no orgasm for you. That would be part of your training, too. I guess that a lot of this boils down to you having to work harder. And your being willing to do that extra work boils down to the depth of your desire to please me.” Jack was breathing heavily now and trembling. His face was flushed. Was it arousal? “Is your cock getting hard, Jack?”

Jack jerked, staring at Daniel, mouth agape. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked sternly.

“You know it is!” Jack gasped.

“That’s another thing,” Daniel told him seriously. “You shouldn’t assume that I automatically know what you’re thinking or feeling. It’ll still be your responsibility to let me know when I go too far. Or, or, if your knees are bothering you. Did they hurt before?”

“No,” Jack told him. “Not kneeling on something soft like the bed.”

“Okay, well sometimes you’ll be kneeling on a hard surface, and I need to be able to rely on you to tell me honestly when it’s too much.” Daniel gave Jack’s sweaty hand a hard squeeze. “I’m going to be responsible for taking care of you, and your physical and psychological needs. But I can’t do it without your help.”

“What would I be responsible for?” Jack said, wonderingly. 

“Just pleasing me. That’s it,” Daniel grinned. “And you’re very, very good at that already. You’ll submit to me, be obedient, display your submission in the ways I’ll teach you.” He felt Jack’s hand shaking in unison with the rest of his body. Daniel’s own heart was pounding.

“You’re talking like it’s a done deal,” Jack whispered.

Daniel let go of Jack’s hand, and stroked his face tenderly. “It will be when you say ‘yes’.”

“I’ll still have my safe words?” Jack sought reassurance. “I can always change my mind?”

“That’s right,” Daniel soothed. “You’ll be granting me authority over your body, but you can always take it back.” He pushed the comforter down and away, and shifted lower on the bed. “We’ll draw up a list of rules,” he told Jack, mumbling as he dragged his lips across his stomach. He gave Jack’s cock a slow lick, and then bent over the side of the bed. He came back up with one of the cloth strips that they had used the previous day. “Put your hands over your head,” he ordered.

Jack’s mind was racing, filled with exciting and frightening images, as he felt his hands being bound tightly to the headboard. And then Daniel’s talented mouth was engulfing his prick, and his mind emptied of all other thoughts.

~~~~

After Daniel washed Jack in the shower, they sat down together at the computer, and started drawing up a list of ‘rules’. Daniel was fully clothed, and Jack was naked and ruefully self-conscious about it. But the happiness on his friend’s face kept him feeling comfortably warm all over.

They had already covered most of what they had talked about in the bedroom. It gave Jack the strangest feeling, to see it written in black and white that he was going to receive blow job lessons. It had made him snicker, and Daniel was in such a good mood that he had barely even received a glare from him.

It was really not a list of rules, at all. Goals, expectations. Rights and responsibilities. It was, in essence, a contract. An ‘arrangement’, Daniel was calling it.

Daniel slid the keyboard a few inches away. “Let’s take a couple of minutes to talk about what I’m **not** going to ask of you.”

Jack snuck out a hand and pushed the keyboard’s up arrow with one finger, scrolling up the long list that Daniel had just typed. “Are you sure there’s anything left?” he teased. Daniel smacked lightly at his hand. “Ow!” Jack whined.

Daniel just grinned. “Ready? Okay. There are a lot of different ways to go about forming an arrangement, and different doms enjoy different things.” He fixed his eyes on Jack. “Some men would chain you to the foot of the bed and make you sleep on the floor at night. Others might insist that you keep your eyes downcast submissively at all times, unless instructed otherwise. You’ll be happy to hear that we’re not doing either of those.”

“Good,” Jack nodded. “My old bones would never be able to take the floor night after night.”

“I won’t make you lick my boots.”

“Eww, thank you,” Jack grimaced, his tongue almost able to taste leather. He pointed at the computer screen. “Is kissing your feet on there?”

“No, but I’ll be sure to add it, along with toe sucking. Thanks for the reminder,” Daniel said, straight faced.

Jack shrugged casually. “That’ll be okay,” he said carefully. And then he realized that there was little point in trying to deceive Daniel, when the very thought of Daniel’s toes in his mouth was giving him an all-too-visible erection.

“I’m not into rim jobs,” Daniel continued. “It’s not something that I would ever want to do myself, and I won’t ask anybody else to do it.”

Jack’s cock twitched and grew another inch. He glared at it. “I would do it,” he said very softly. He heard Daniel exhale slowly.

“Thank you, Jack. I’ll bear that in mind. Maybe for my birthday,” Daniel laughed, and squirmed in his seat. Jack’s eyes gleamed with amusement. “Um, I won’t be urinating on you.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. And closed again. “Nice to know,” he said enthusiastically.

“How do you feel about enemas?” Daniel asked, eyes glinting wickedly.

Jack blinked, frozen. “How am I supposed to feel?” he asked, taken aback.

“They can be very erotic,” Daniel told him. “Seriously.” Jack continued to look doubtful. “We’ll try one,” Daniel decided. “If you don’t enjoy it, we won’t do it again.”

Jack watched, brow knit, as Daniel updated their list. _An enema?_ It was his turn to squirm in his chair. Well, it would certainly be submissive!

Daniel continued his litany. “I won’t brand, tattoo, or pierce you.”

“Jesus!” Jack’s hands were instinctively covering his genitals. “Thank you very much!”

“I’ll never place you in bondage and leave the house.” Jack shuddered dramatically, and Daniel smiled broadly, but quickly became more serious. “I won’t hit you in the face, or call you names, or make you crawl.” Jack stared at him silently. “It’s not my intention to ever demean you in any way, Jack. If you ever feel that I’m breaking that promise, I want you to tell me right away.”

“I will,” Jack said solemnly.

“You’re an equal partner in all of this,” Daniel continued. “It’s no good for me any other way.” He smiled at Jack, rather shyly, the other man thought. “I think we’ve started out that way, and the fact that I’m asking you to be more submissive doesn’t mean that I think you’re inferior to me in any way.”

Jack placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “I know, Daniel.” He grinned. “I still get to boss you around at work, so it’ll all even out, right?”

Daniel pursed his lips and gave Jack a sour look. Then a tiny smile crept across his face. He turned to the PC, and began to type. “There’s still one area that we haven’t discussed.”

Jack tilted his head and read what Daniel had just written. _Punishment._ He heard a roaring in his ears.

“I told you that obedience is always rewarded, didn’t I?” Daniel reflected. “Now we talk about the penalty for disobedience.”

Jack could hardly breathe.

Daniel turned to him and gave him a hard stare. “My punishments are severe, Jack. It will be my intention to teach you a lesson that you will never forget. But I will never harm you, and once you have taken your punishment, you will be forgiven.”

“What…” Jack couldn’t form a complete sentence to save his life.

“Remember when I used the paddle on you? I started easy, which I wouldn’t do if you were being punished. But basically a punishment would be very similar to that experience, in terms of the pain that’s produced.” Daniel surveyed Jack’s tense face. “The difference is, that the paddling you had was meant to arouse us both. You were submitting, and I was very pleased. As soon as it ended, we moved right on to sex, and orgasms.

“But, in a punishment situation, there is no intent to arouse. I will not find your submission pleasing. Your disobedience will have displeased me very much.” Jack ducked his head, flushing. “The exact same number of blows, with the exact same speed and weight, will feel entirely different when you know that you are suffering punishment. It’s your duty to please me, Jack. You will be ashamed at having failed.”

Jack looked up quickly. “I don’t want to fail you, Daniel. But how can I help it? This is all new to me. I’m bound to fall short sometimes, aren’t I?” His face was a picture of anxiety.

Daniel’s expression softened. He patted his friend on the arm. “I’ll expect your best effort, not instant perfection. As long as you’re sincerely trying, you’re never going to disappoint me. As you get more experienced, my expectations will rise. If I know for a fact that you’re capable of carrying out the instructions I’ve given you, and you fail to do so, then you’ll need to be reminded of your duty, so that you try harder the next time.”

“I should have been expecting this, shouldn’t I?” Jack said after a few moments silence.

“Yes,” Daniel answered. “It’s an integral part of what we’re going to be doing.”

“I just need to trust you, I know that,” Jack said painfully. “But I’m not finding this easy.”

Daniel’s fingers curled tightly around the arm of Jack’s chair. “Is this a deal-breaker?” he asked tensely.

“No,” Jack said slowly. “I still want to do this.” He looked at his friend’s concerned face. “I need to try,” he continued. “I need….I need….”

Daniel quickly seized Jack’s hand in a warm clasp. “I know exactly what you need, Jack.” He jerked his head towards the PC monitor. “And it’s my **duty** to make sure that you get everything that you need, remember? I can take you places that you’ve never been before, Jack. Just trust me to lead the way.” His eyes were ablaze with conviction.

Jack felt a new sensation in his chest this time. It was his heart melting. “Yes,” he said with a ring of new-found confidence in his voice. “Show me the way.”

~~~~

And so Jack’s training began, in a dizzying flurry of cock rings, and handcuffs, and ball gags.

He learned exactly how to please Daniel with his mouth. Just how to swirl his tongue, just how hard to suck, how fast to bob his head up and down. He learned to suckle on Daniel’s balls, rolling them gently in his wide-stretched mouth. He learned to use his hands while he sucked, and he learned to suck with his hands cuffed behind his back. He did it sitting down, kneeling, crouching. He learned that he liked it when he bent over Daniel’s supine body. He learned that he liked it even better when Daniel knelt above him and fed his cock into Jack’s gaping mouth. He learned to do it all blindfolded. He learned to love Daniel’s taste.

Daniel was an excellent teacher.

He taught Jack how to pose for him. Kneeling with his hands clasped behind his neck. Or with his neck stretched forward and submissively bowed. On his feet, with his rigid cock in one hand, and his balls squeezed in the other. On his hands and knees, with his chest low, and his ass held high, waiting to be spanked, or fucked. Or with his head high, and his back arched. Stretching to his limits, hoping for Daniel’s warm praise.

Daniel was lavish with his praise. Jack pleased him very much, and Daniel made sure that he knew that.

Silence was hard for Jack. After the first disastrous attempt at keeping silent while Daniel slowly fucked him, they depended on gags exclusively for a while. Jack was trying very hard, and the gag muffled any inadvertent sounds. Eventually, they would try again without the aid of any gag, and Jack was certain to have improved. But Daniel had a feeling that it was inevitable that one day he would have to punish Jack for his failure in this area.

It was easier for Jack to keep silent during a flogging or a spanking, than during moments of pure pleasure. His military training perhaps? And his ability to keep still might be attributed to that, too. Perhaps, one day, Daniel would ask him what he thought about it. But for now, he kept his questions to the minimum. Sharing his innermost thoughts and desires was still very hard for Jack, who had confessed his difficulty on his knees. Which had touched Daniel greatly.

Because an outward show of submission was one thing. Truly humbling oneself, not in the hopes of pleasing, but from some inner urge, was another thing entirely. Daniel had thanked Jack, and petted him, and laid him on the bed and worshiped him with everything his body could offer. It had been a sweet, gentle fuck. Different, and special. There had been stars in Jack’s eyes when they were finished.

~~~~

They had tried the enema. Daniel bought a syringe at the drug store, and filled a measuring cup with purified water. He added salt, and warmed it in the microwave. Jack was waiting for him in the bathroom, laying on his left side on the towels that Daniel had used to cover the floor. Daniel sat behind him and used lube to grease the end of the syringe, and to coat Jack’s hole and interior passageway. He filled the bulb and slid the narrow nozzle gently into Jack’s rectum.

As Daniel squeezed the bulb, Jack felt the warm water pushing its way into his bowels. He had had medical enemas, but they had been nothing like this. Daniel had lit candles, for crying out loud! And the sensation of warmth was very relaxing. Jack closed his eyes and felt the nozzle slipping out. Soon it was back, and more water spurted gently into his body.

By the time the measuring cup was empty, Jack was breathing in and out deeply. His cock was rigid and leaking from the tip. He had cramped slightly a few times, but Daniel had simply rubbed his back, waiting for the ache to pass. Now, Daniel was climbing over Jack, and lying down in front of him, in the 69 position. “You need to hold it for at least five minutes or more,” Daniel said softly, stroking the beautifully hard prick before him. 

“So, just to kill time…” Jack’s effort at humor came to an abrupt end as Daniel swallowed him whole. Hoping he wasn’t going to embarrass himself by having an accident, Jack pulled Daniel’s cock towards his mouth. In less than two minutes, Daniel was drinking down Jack’s come. Jack sucked harder, rubbing and tugging at Daniel’s balls firmly. He wasn’t terribly good at 69 yet, since he got too distracted by what Daniel was doing to him. Someday he hoped to have Daniel coming first. He heard the catch in Daniel’s breath that warned of his nearness to orgasm. Relaxing his throat, Jack swallowed a little bit deeper. Daniel groaned and twitched, shooting his come into Jack’s eagerly sucking mouth.

They relaxed there on the floor for another minute, licking gently at each other. Then Daniel rolled away with a sigh. Patting Jack’s shoulder, he rose to his feet. “I’ll leave you alone. Just wait until you feel like you really have to go, and then get up right after the strong urge passes.” Jack nodded, eyes sliding closed.

As he lay on the floor, limbs lax, waiting, Jack knew that he had never come harder in his entire life. Or ever felt more calm and centered. Daniel had been right. As usual.

~~~~

Jack proved to be very good at holding back his orgasm. Daniel was frankly astonished. He had expected there to be many failures before they achieved success at this. But right from the beginning, Jack was able to wait until he had permission before he came. When Daniel introduced a cock ring into the picture, Jack was transformed into the very ideal of beautiful suffering. Daniel could torment him for ages, while Jack’s cock remained painfully erect. 

At times, Jack wept with frustration. But Daniel’s hand tenderly stroking through his hair, his voice telling Jack how good he was being, how incredible he looked - those things made it all worthwhile. Jack could not in all honesty say that he physically enjoyed what was happening, but he was proud to be able to excite Daniel so much. He was aware, at such moments, of the change that was slowly taking place inside of him. He was becoming a true submissive. Daniel’s pleasure was becoming more and more important with each passing day, with each new lesson learned.

And that was the only thing that got him through the 48 hour orgasm-free period that Daniel imposed on him one weekend.

It was easily the longest weekend of Jack O’Neill’s life, and he made Daniel promise faithfully to never ask that of him again.

When Daniel had finally given his permission to come, Jack had deliriously estimated that at least a quart of semen had erupted, painfully and ecstatically, from his poor abused cock and balls. He ached pleasantly for days. It made working with Daniel for that next week a very interesting experience. Jack had wanted to drop to his knees every time he saw the man. 

A new word entered his mental vocabulary. _Master._

He kept this to himself.

~~~~ 

The two men spent more and more time together. They kept their more ‘physical’ activities to the weekend, for the most part. But Jack began to find unique pleasure in just sitting quietly in Daniel’s presence. He would show up at Daniel’s apartment on a weeknight. When Daniel let him in, they would exchange a smile, and then Daniel would go back to whatever he had been doing before Jack’s arrival.

And Jack would strip off his clothing and go to sit at Daniel’s feet. He found a strange inner peace from performing this simple submissive act. Sometimes Daniel would place handcuffs on his wrists, or put a gag into his mouth. It was never about sex, but it was all about pleasure. A quiet, companionable, mutual pleasure. Daniel enjoyed feeling Jack’s weight leaning against his leg, and Jack enjoyed feeling Daniel’s hand stroking his hair.

Usually Jack went home whenever he was ready, but a few times Daniel had invited him to stay the night. The last time, Daniel had curled his body around Jack’s back, and they had fallen asleep like that. Jack had slept like a baby and woken up to find that Daniel’s head was sharing his pillow. Jack lay there motionless for nearly an hour, just watching his friend slumber, his heart so full that it was almost painful. 

When Daniel had finally woken up, the first sight he saw was soft brown eyes. He had smiled in sleepy contentment and placed Jack’s hand on his morning erection. 

Five minutes later Jack was on his back, pressing his knees to his chest, while Daniel smoothly and forcefully fucked him.

It was quite a way to wake up.

~~~~

Daniel was extremely pleased with Jack’s growth and development as a submissive. A strong man like Jack handing over control to someone else was a rare and precious gift. There was an old saying, about the boardroom and the bedroom. Many subs were men who had power and authority in their everyday lives. And they found release in giving up control in the bedroom. Jack also had tremendous responsibilities. His orders could result in deaths. His actions could save or jeopardize the entire planet.

In Daniel’s caring hands, Jack could be free of all that. That was the gift that Daniel gave in return.

And the sex was fantastic.

~~~~

Jack’s indoctrination into the art of bondage was progressing slowly, just as Daniel had planned. He introduced new methods, and new tools, one at a time. 

Just the different ways and means of binding Jack’s wrists were endlessly fascinating. In front, in back, overhead. While standing, kneeling, lying down. Wrist-to-thigh restraints. Cuffs, straps, rope. Before, or during a session with the riding crop, or a fuck.

Add in the feet, and you had an entire new set of parameters with which to work. Legs spread, or tightly together. Hands tied the same way, or the opposite? The delights of the spreader bar. Jack on his back, ankles fastened to the bar, which was then raised, bringing his legs up into the air. When the bar was firmly fixed to the headboard, Jack’s vulnerable ass was open to whatever attack Daniel cared to launch. And his cock and balls had no protection, either. For the first time, Jack’s most tender areas felt the hot lick of a belt.

Knees and elbows weren’t forgotten, either. Jack swaying on his feet, head flung back, wrists and elbows bound behind his back. His shoulder blades were drawn together, and his chest was pushed forward, drawing attention to his nipples, which Daniel had tightly clamped. A truly erotic vision.

Jack over Daniel’s lap, knees and ankles tightly bound. A ball-gag muffling Jack’s yelps as Daniel wielded the paddle with vigor. Later, Daniel half-dragged, half-carried Jack to the bed and laid him on his side. While Jack curled himself into a ball by wrapping his hands behind his knees, Daniel laid behind him and plundered his willing body, stroking the curve of his back.

Now it was time to pull everything together, and use heavy bondage to immobilize Jack completely. Daniel had been planning this for days, and he got rock-hard every time he thought about it. It was the ultimate feeling of power, to have another human being truly helpless and completely at your mercy. He would never harm Jack, he had no desire whatsoever to do so. But it was a delicious feeling all the same to know that Jack trusted him so absolutely.

He hadn’t told Jack what he was going to do. The element of surprise would be a nice touch. Daniel’s eyes gleamed, as he assembled all the necessary equipment. His hands were trembling very slightly, causing him to smile self-mockingly. _Patience._

~~

Jack was sitting on the edge of the couch, watching the clock. Daniel had told him to come to the bedroom at 9:00. It was 8:55, and Jack was impatient. Daniel was definitely up to something, and Jack couldn’t wait to find out what it was. He couldn’t wait to feel Daniel’s hands on his body, to obey Daniel’s orders. Just for a short time, to be the center of Daniel’s universe. As Daniel had become the center of his.

~~

Jack walked into the bedroom at the appointed hour. Daniel smiled at him welcomingly, noting the sparkle in his friend’s eyes. “Feeling good, Jack?” he quizzed.

“Now that you mention it,” Jack replied with a smirk, trying to peek around Daniel and see what implements were going to be used on him tonight.

“I’m going to make you feel even better,” Daniel said, confidently. “C’mon.” He led Jack to the foot of the bed and had him bend down, leaning on the footboard. 

Jack took a deep breath as he watched Daniel pick up a butt plug. “Is that the big one?” he asked.

Daniel shook his head, snagging the lube, and a towel. He returned to Jack. “Second biggest.” Daniel coated his fingers with lube and soon had Jack stretched to the point where he could accept three fingers without too much difficulty. Daniel withdrew his fingers, and applied a liberal coating of gel to the surface of the plug. He gave his hands a quick wipe, and placed the blunt head of the toy at Jack’s asshole.

Jack braced himself, and consciously relaxed his rectal muscles as much as he could. The plug began to work its way inside, feeling good at first. As the wider portion pressed into him, Jack was uncomfortably stretched. He didn’t like this part, but he loved what came next. That knowledge helped him to stay relaxed. “Now,” Daniel told him, and with a last hard push, the plug was in place. Jack knew a fierce moment or two of pain as his rectum snapped shut, squeezing the intruder. It was exciting to him, and soon it faded into a wonderful feeling of being filled completely.

Next, Daniel arranged Jack face down on the bed, with a pillow under his abdomen. This served the purpose of elevating his bottom, giving his cock room to move, and keeping his face from pressing into the mattress. “Okay?” Daniel asked. At Jack’s nod, he continued, “I’m going to gag you in a little while, but for right now, I want you to be really quiet, okay?” Jack nodded again. “Good. Put your wrists behind your back.”

Jack shifted, bringing his arms into position. Daniel slid on a pair of leather wrist restraints, and hooked them together. Next, he did the same thing with ankle restraints. Jack was motionless, and silent except for his heavy breathing. Daniel picked up a length of soft rope.

Jack felt Daniel’s hands on the back of his legs, and felt something being passed underneath his knees, again and again. As Daniel drew it tight, and tied it securely, Jack was able to identify it as rope. He gave a little shiver, and clenched his lips tightly shut, fighting back a moan. Now Daniel was gently stroking the back of his arms, producing another shiver. And another rope. Soon his elbows were bound together by a series of loops, which felt heavy and confining, but didn’t place too much strain on his shoulders.

He was helpless. And aroused. Daniel’s warm hand was stroking his body, and Jack felt an intense longing that he couldn’t define. Now the hand pressed gently at the back of his neck, and Daniel spoke softly in his ear. “I want you to just lie there like this for a little while, Jack. Just feel the restraints I’ve placed on your body. Just imagine how you look to me.”

Daniel stepped away from Jack’s side, and moved to the foot of the bed, where he simply stood and stared. He loved Jack’s long, lean body. He loved touching it, looking at it, arousing it. But Jack had never looked better to him than he did at this very moment, tightly bound and awaiting Daniel’s pleasure.

Jack rested his forehead on the mattress and shut his eyes. He felt the bonds, he could feel the plug inside him, he felt the weight of Daniel’s eyes on him. He pictured himself as Daniel must see him. How did it make Daniel feel? Did he feel the same quiet joy and excited anticipation that Jack did? Did the sight of his handiwork make Daniel glow with pride? Was he busy thinking about what came next, or was he simply basking in the moment? Jack lay silent and still, happy to be able to give this moment in time to Daniel.

Daniel stood there, almost in a trance, for a good fifteen minutes. If he had seen himself in a mirror, he would have been surprised at the tender expression on his face. He finally roused himself enough to realize that Jack could be made even more beautiful. He came to the side of the bed, and reached out to run his hand over the slope of Jack’s bottom. He saw Jack’s head turn a few inches, and saw an eye gazing up at him dreamily. “You’re taking my breath away,” he whispered. Jack’s mouth curved into a slight smile.

Daniel picked up a gag, and gently lifted Jack’s head. Jack opened his mouth, and Daniel inserted the gag. He lowered Jack’s head and fastened the straps of the gag. He took a moment to appreciate the contribution that the gag made to the over-all picture. All that was needed was the final touch.

Jack watched, still dreamy, as Daniel picked up the riding crop. He turned his face back towards the mattress and waited for the first blow. It landed across the top of his thighs, and Jack’s body jerked within its bonds. He exhaled noisily. A flare of pain sent a wave of delight straight to his cock. The second blow made Jack feel dizzy, as he tried once again to imagine how he must look to Daniel, and what Daniel must be feeling as he marked Jack’s body with the outward proof of his ownership.

With the third and fourth blows, Jack was concentrating on the feeling of his bonds, and his total helplessness. He felt unreal. The fifth strike of the crop, on his thighs again, both grounded him with the pain, and started him floating. Through a fog, he felt Daniel’s hand stroking his buttocks, tracing the red marks. _Daniel._ Jack felt a deep peace inside himself, and a strong connection to his partner. _Daniel._ He floated higher.

Daniel stripped off his clothing and climbed onto the bed. Straddling Jack’s body, he took his cock firmly in his hand, and began to rub the leaking tip against the welts left by the crop. Jack had remained silent throughout, and Daniel’s awe and passion were growing in response. “You’re magnificent, Jack,” he said with a tremor in his voice. “I’m so proud of you.” He reached underneath Jack’s legs and found his rigid cock. “Are you almost ready to come, Jack?” He worked his fist up and down a few times. “I know I am. You’re so exciting, I can’t hold back much longer,” he said passionately. “Four more with the crop, and then I want you to come for me. Just let everything go, and come for me.”

Daniel’s words reverberated inside Jack’s head and heart. The bed moved as Daniel climbed off again. Without his weight to hold him down, Jack began to float upwards again.

Daniel delivered the last four blows in quick succession, each one building on the one before it. And then he threw down the riding crop and fell onto the bed, pressing his erupting cock against Jack’s red-hot ass. As he came, he clutched at Jack’s bound hands and called out his name ecstatically.

Jack was only dimly aware of Daniel’s semen splashing onto his buttocks. In blissful obedience, he was letting go of everything to which he had still clung, giving everything that he was to Daniel. With a tremendous shudder, Jack came, soaking the pillow and the sheet with his offering. _Master._

~~

The next thing that Jack was really aware of, was Daniel’s voice, speaking to him with urgency. Daniel had unfastened the restraints at Jack’s elbows and wrists, and rolled him over onto his back. Daniel’s heart delighted at the evidence of Jack’s orgasm, but he quickly became concerned about his friend’s unresponsiveness. He called Jack’s name and tapped on his cheek. Jack’s eyelashes fluttered open.

When Daniel saw the look in Jack’s eyes, his heart skipped a beat. With a relieved smile, he said, “Welcome to sub space, Jack.” He quickly removed the gag. “How do you feel?” He stroked a shaky hand through Jack’s sweaty hair.

Jack blinked. “Wonderful,” he managed to say. His tongue felt foreign in his mouth. He couldn’t take his eyes off Daniel’s face. Awareness of his body slowly returned and he felt the bed beneath him. He had floated back down to earth, evidently. Back to Daniel. 

Daniel’s expression changed. “‘Wonderful’ is exactly the right word. **You** were wonderful, Jack.” His voice began to shake. He cupped Jack’s face tenderly in the palm of his hand. “You were so beautiful, sweetheart, you were perfection.” He saw the dreaminess depart from Jack’s eyes and realized what he had just said. He started to pull away, but Jack’s hand flew up and grabbed him by the wrist. “I’m just going to untie your legs,” Daniel said nervously.

Jack shook his head, pulling Daniel’s hand to his mouth and planting a kiss in the palm. He studied Daniel’s eyes, sending a message with his own. Daniel blinked and licked his lips, drawing Jack’s eyes to them. Jack reached up an arm, and put it around Daniel’s shoulders, pulling him down to the bed. Hampered by his remaining bonds, Jack rolled over awkwardly, winding up half-sprawled over Daniel’s trembling body. Daniel stared up into Jack’s shining eyes, heart thudding in his chest.

“I love you, Daniel. Love you so much,” Jack whispered passionately. 

Daniel sighed and put his hand on the back of Jack’s neck. “Yes,” he said simply, “I love you, too.” He pulled Jack closer, and strained up towards him.

Jack closed the last few inches that remained between them, and placed his lips on Daniel’s. The grip around his neck tightened, as Daniel opened his mouth sweetly to him.

It was their first kiss.


	4. Commitment

Once they started kissing, it seemed that they couldn’t stop. Daniel’s hands clutched at Jack’s upper body, while Jack caressed his face, shoulder and arm with a trembling hand. Eventually their two hands linked, and Jack’s trembling stopped. The pressure he was applying to Daniel’s lips gradually grew lighter. 

Daniel gave out a breathy moan, as Jack finally relinquished his lips and began to plant hard little kisses all over his face and neck. In between kisses, Jack was tenderly whispering words that Daniel couldn’t quite hear, but understood perfectly. Daniel’s free hand was awkwardly angled over Jack’s shoulder. He relaxed his grip, and stroked the few inches of Jack’s sweaty back that he could reach.

Their passion so recently sated, neither man was seeking to arouse the other. It was a quiet, perfect moment.

Almost perfect.

As Jack’s mouth returned to seek his, Daniel turned his head away. “Jack.”

“Um?” Jack stretched his neck, searching for his target, frustrated at the loss of his new plaything.

“Stop,” Daniel chuckled, feeling the other man’s breath tickling his face and neck.

“Don’t wanna,” Jack stated simply, releasing Daniel’s hand and reaching up to tilt his face back towards him. When Daniel’s lips came within reach, Jack pounced on them, taking the pouty lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently. Daniel’s splutter of laughter gusted up into Jack’s nose, causing him to jerk his head away. “Hey, what’s your problem? I’m trying to kiss you here, if you don’t mind!”

“And, as romantic as all this is,” Daniel replied, the happiness on his face wiping away Jack’s irritation, “I have just one little problem.”

“What?” Jack asked apprehensively, wondering immediately about the freshness of his breath.

“Well, I’m lying in a big sticky pool of your come,” Daniel snickered. 

Jack decided he liked the sensation, Daniel’s chest vibrating under his own. “The very **essence** of romance, some might say,” he pointed out haughtily. That made Daniel laugh out loud, and the vibrations were even more pleasant this time. Jack grinned with self-satisfaction. “I’ll switch places with you,” he offered generously, diving back in for a taste of his lover’s mouth.

Daniel tried to turn his head away again, but Jack held him firmly in place. He submitted to the kiss, still snuffling with laughter. He tapped Jack on the shoulder after a minute or so. Jack lifted his head a few inches and glared at him, nearly cross-eyed at this close range. “You might find it hard to switch places,” Daniel pointed out mildly, “seeing as how you’re still in bondage from the waist down.”

Jack flushed. “Oh, yeah,” he said, clearing his throat self-consciously. “I kinda lost track of that for a minute.”

Daniel gave him a swift peck on the lips and said, “Let me up.” Jack did a sort of push-up, and Daniel slid out from under him. Hands busily working at unfastening Jack’s bonds, Daniel proposed, “We should put fresh sheets on, go hop in the shower and get cleaned up, and then come back here and neck some more.” He raised his eyebrows in Jack’s direction, looking for his response.

“Any reason why we can’t neck in the shower?” Jack said, aiming for a sultry air. Daniel blinked, and Jack knew he had hit the mark.

Daniel licked suddenly dry lips. “No reason at all,” he said huskily, as he reached between Jack’s legs to remove the nearly-forgotten butt plug.

~~

For the first time, Daniel experienced the pleasure of Jack’s large hands slowly lathering his body. The passion of their kisses grew in response to the location of Jack’s slithering fingers. Their bodies slowly turned, as first one man, then the other, was placed under the warm spray descending from the showerhead. Their frequent groans of pleasure resonated in the enclosed space, as drops of water were kissed from nipples, necks, eyelashes and lips.

Jack pulled Daniel’s body tight against his own, cupping his lover’s buttocks. Daniel held Jack’s face between his hands, devouring his mouth hungrily. Their tongues performed an erotic dance. Their feet shifted inch by inch, as they slowly turned under the curtain of falling water. Their bodies swayed languidly to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

It was a very long shower. 

~~

Later, warm and dry, they embraced each other underneath the bedcovers, and necked some more, murmuring contentedly. Daniel felt himself beginning to harden. He almost reached for Jack’s hand, to bring it to his fledgling erection, but decided that there was no rush. This was so nice, and Jack needed a bit more time to recuperate. He wanted them to be on the same page when they made love for the first time. Daniel glowed at the thought. He could wait.

For a little while.

~~

Jack had rolled onto his back, and pulled Daniel on top of him. One arm was wrapped tightly around Daniel’s shoulders, and his other hand cupped Daniel’s buttock possessively. He could feel Daniel’s erection growing against his thigh, and was thrilled to feel the first stirrings of life in his own cock. His pulse quickened. “Daniel,” he groaned softly.

Daniel felt Jack’s increasing arousal. A gentle pressure against his own cock, and a faster rhythm beneath his lips, which were buried against the skin at the base of Jack’s throat. Daniel slid one hand along Jack’s chest and began to rub at his nipple. He licked hard at his lover’s neck and Jack’s breathing grew a little louder. Daniel felt Jack’s fingernails running down his spine. He gasped and raised his head, staring into almost frantic brown eyes. He blinked slowly, completely captured by what he was seeing.

Jack took advantage of Daniel’s distraction to roll them both over, pressing Daniel down into the bed and holding him tightly. Words burst forth, surprising them both. “I never get to hold you like this,” Jack cried out passionately. “I never get to touch you.” His hand stroked Daniel’s face, his fingers ran through Daniel’s hair. Half-ashamed, he buried his face in Daniel’s neck. “I’ve wanted to,” he confessed, and waited anxiously for Daniel’s reaction.

Understanding dawned in Daniel’s eyes, and a sweet smile lit his face. “Jack,” he whispered, “that means so much to me.”

Jack slowly raised his head. “It’s okay?” he asked tentatively.

Daniel knew what he was asking. “We’re going to make our own rules, sweetheart. Some people might not think that love fits in with the arrangement we’ve had going, but this is **us**.” He surveyed Jack’s face, watching the tension draining away. He grinned happily. “I promised you way back when we were first getting started that I’d give you opportunities to express yourself outside of our normal roles, remember?”

“You said you’d let me fuck you,” Jack said in a low, tight voice, his cock twitching as he spoke the words.

“Change of plans,” Daniel told him smoothly. Jack looked surprised. Daniel smiled very slowly. “I’ll let you make love to me. It’ll be even better that way, don’t you think?” He felt Jack tremble atop him.

“Yes,” Jack choked, “yes, Danny.” He kissed his lover passionately. “That’s what I want. That’s what I’ve been wanting, without even…” He broke off, shaking his head.

“Without even putting it into words,” Daniel said, softly. “I get it. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I couldn’t begin to tell you when it happened, but that’s exactly what I’ve been doing to you for a while now. Making love.” 

Jack’s face began to glow. “Sweet,” he breathed, before dipping his head to give Daniel a warm kiss.

Daniel responded by rocking his hips upwards, catching Jack by surprise. The other man’s head lifted, as his breath caught in his throat. “You’re going to need the lube,” Daniel said, voice shaking slightly.

Jack blinked at him stupidly for a few seconds, and then launched into action. He nearly jerked the nightstand drawer out onto the floor as his hand scrabbled around inside. He turned back to Daniel, waving the tube eagerly. Then he saw the slight apprehension that Daniel couldn’t completely hide. His heart thudded. “I need to slow down, don’t I?” he said.

“It’s been a really long time for me,” Daniel confirmed. “I’m not afraid, and I know I’m going to love it. But, yeah, you’re gonna need to go slow.”

So Jack shifted mental gears, and concentrated on making Daniel feel as comfortable and aroused as possible. He rubbed his back and kissed him softly. He took Daniel’s cock into his mouth and loved it with his tongue, as he slowly worked one heavily lubed finger into his body. Daniel sighed.

“That’s nice, Jack,” he said, reassuringly. His hips rocked. “Really good.” He felt a greater pressure, as Jack pushed a second finger carefully into his rectum. Daniel felt a slight discomfort, but his memory of past experiences allowed him to stay relaxed. Penetration wasn’t his thing, but when it was done right.…

Jack twisted his hand experimentally, searching for and finding Daniel’s prostate.

“Ahhh!” Daniel moaned. Jack’s clever fingers stroked the magic spot again. ….when it was done right, it was damn good. And when you loved and trusted your partner, and wanted to make him happy, there was nothing like it on earth. Or anywhere else in the galaxy. A light sweat broke out on his brow. “Jack!” he begged.

Jack lifted his head off of Daniel’s prick with a loud slurp. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, feeling dizzy. He couldn’t quite believe what they were about to do. He would be inside his Daniel’s body. He shivered with lust and tension.

“Yes,” Daniel said, squirming on the fingers that were imbedded in him. He tried to smile and failed. “Come inside me,” he offered invitingly.

Jack extracted his fingers and reached for the lube once more. He coated his cock thoroughly, enjoying the sensation. It had been a very long time since he had had any cause to masturbate. Daniel had kept him more than fulfilled. And anyway, he was forbidden to play with what was Daniel’s exclusive property. Touching himself this way brought everything that he was doing into stark relief, and he felt suddenly frightened. “Daniel?” he asked frantically.

“What?” Daniel blinked up in dazed confusion, hearing alarm in his friend’s voice.

“I don’t want things to change,” Jack blurted, not sure how to express what was racing through his mind.

Daniel thought he understood. He shook his head. “This doesn’t change things, Jack, don’t worry. This is like a time-out. We still have our arrangement, same as before.” Jack smiled tentatively. “ **Better** than before,” Daniel emphasized. He wriggled his hips. “Come **on!** ”

“Coming,” Jack said, relieved.

“Not yet, I hope!” Daniel snarled, grabbing at Jack’s waist as he positioned himself between his legs. 

“Not yet,” Jack promised, lifting up Daniel’s legs and pushing them slowly down towards his chest. He took his cock in hand, and slid it up and down between Daniel’s buttocks, searching for the entrance to what he hoped would prove to be paradise for them both. 

Daniel hooked his feet over Jack’s shoulders and waited breathlessly, feeling the first pressure of the blunt head of Jack‘s cock against his hole. He exhaled slowly and consciously relaxed his rectal muscles. Jack began to slide up into him.

Both men gasped.

Excited utterances poured from Jack’s lips. Words of love, and lust, and awe. Daniel was enraptured. He strained upwards, and Jack slipped in deeper and deeper. When he hit bottom, both men gasped again, and tears formed in Jack’s eyes as he was nearly overwhelmed by what he was feeling , both physically and emotionally.

“Move, Jack,” Daniel urged, his back arching. “Show me what you‘re feeling.”

Jack did. He rocked his hips, making Daniel’s head toss on the pillow. He pulled almost all the way out, and slid smoothly back in. He reached around Daniel’s thigh and wrapped his fist around his friend’s rigid cock. He squeezed it gently as he moved in and out, driving harder and faster as Daniel’s tight opening loosened for him.

Their eyes locked. Both men panted as they stared at each other, while Jack worshipped his Daniel’s body with his own. Jack’s hand moved now on his lover’s cock, the lube that still remained on his palm making his pumping motions smooth. 

Daniel’s vision seemed to go gray around the edges, until all he could see was the passion on Jack’s face. His body was feeling nothing but pleasure and excitement. It had been a long time since he had opened himself up to anyone in this way. But it had never felt like this. Never.

Jack was magnificent.

Jack saw Daniel’s eyes glazing over, and he worked his hand harder, pulling on the other man’s cock firmly. Daniel’s breathing changed and his head arched back. And then he was coming, his warm fluid seeping down over Jack’s hand and smearing onto Daniel’s stomach. Jack felt Daniel’s body contracting around his driving cock, and he shuddered with delight. Daniel’s weak moans were delightful, too. As was the sated look that settled over his flushed face after his balls had emptied themselves fully.

Jack released Daniel’s shrinking cock and leaned his weight onto both hands, pushing Daniel’s legs closer to his chest. He finally let himself go and pounded into Daniel’s upraised ass, knowing that his own orgasm was only seconds away.

Daniel opened heavy-lidded eyes and stared up at his lover. The look on Jack’s face was indescribable. It was different than the look he usually wore as he approached climax. Jack’s eyes met his and Daniel detected a hint of smugness. _Yes, Jack, I came first._ Daniel smiled, and Jack grimaced in what might have been intended as a smile. A loud grunt came from him as the movement of his hips changed. His nostrils flared, his lips parted, his eyes closed. Daniel gave a soft grunt of pleased surprise as he actually felt Jack’s semen shooting deep into his body.

A small part of Jack’s brain knew that he was leaning too heavily against Daniel, but there was nothing he could do about it. More come trickled from the tip of his cock as Jack was near collapse.

Daniel struggled to breathe as Jack’s weight pressed down into him. Jack’s sweat rolled from his face and dripped onto Daniel. Both men were panting. Daniel’s heart was filled with tenderness. Unable to embrace Jack, he released his emotions verbally. “Love you,” he told him.

Jack made an effort and raised his body up. He slid out of Daniel, which brought a gasp to his lover’s lips. Daniel stiffly lowered his legs to the bed. Jack moved his body a few inches to the side, and collapsed, one leg and arm wrapped around Daniel. “Me, too,” he said. Groggily, he was aware of Daniel’s hand stroking through his hair. “Thank you,” he added.

“My pleasure,” Daniel told him, smiling at the ceiling.

~~~~

Jack woke up soon after daybreak. At some point Daniel must have turned off the light and pulled up the covers. Memories of the previous night flooded Jack’s mind with shocking vividness. He rolled over and looked at Daniel’s sleeping face. He had made love to this beautiful man last night. He had held him in his arms and kissed him. Entered his body, slowly and carefully. 

_  
_

Fucked him good

. Jack stretched like a cat, practically purring with contentment.

They were lovers now. After all the sex they had had, last night had been their first time together as lovers. And Daniel had given that first time to Jack. 

Jack moved a little closer and stroked Daniel’s face softly. Sleepy blue eyes cracked open. Awareness and knowledge flooded them swiftly. And Daniel moved swiftly.

Next thing Jack knew, he was flat on his back, with a warm, heavy body over him and an agile tongue exploring his mouth avidly. He felt wildly happy.

Daniel lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You woke me up, Jack. I was in the middle of a really good dream.”

“Sorry,” Jack smirked. “I couldn’t help myself.” Daniel gave his nipple a hard pinch, and Jack squirmed, pupils dilating.

“Just for that you get a spanking,” Daniel growled.

And, just like that, Jack became even happier.

~~~~

So their arrangement continued much as before, but, as Daniel had promised, it was even better now. Daniel took back control and Jack submitted joyfully. If his arms still pulled at their bonds, longing to wrap themselves around Daniel during lovemaking, at least he got to satisfy that hunger when they cuddled together afterwards. Their kisses were frequent, and Jack didn’t hesitate to be the one to initiate contact. He had no problem identifying the appropriate and inappropriate times to do that. 

He knew that, at some point, Daniel would allow him the opportunity again to be more assertive. To be on top, and in control. Until that day came, he would give himself into Daniel’s firm hands, and glory in the result. He could give the other up if he had to, but he could never give up this new way of living. Submitting to Daniel had become as natural as breathing. 

And as necessary as oxygen.

~~~~

Daniel was feeling a little nervous. Mostly excited, but a little nervous.

It wasn’t that he had any doubt about what the outcome was going to be, just that he wanted to do it right. It was an important moment in both their lives.

He wanted it to be memorable.

~~

Jack was aware that Daniel was up to something. That was usually a good omen. Jack loved the new things that Daniel showed him.

He watched Daniel secretly, and let his anticipation build. This could be something big.

~~

Jack was sitting on the couch at Daniel’s apartment. He knew that the something big was about to happen.

Daniel had gone all out. He had cooked Jack dinner. Filet mignon. By candlelight, yet. Soft music wafted from the CD player’s speakers. Daniel didn’t normally **do** romance. Jack was the one who usually went after ambience. He had spent more on candles in the past month than he had in the five years previous. Daniel had looked surprised the first time, but he accepted Jack’s little romantic touches without comment.

Daniel walked into the living room, and Jack stared at the tissue paper-wrapped package that he was carrying. Daniel sank down onto the couch next to him, and put the package down on Jack’s knee. Jack touched it gingerly.

“Open it,” Daniel said quietly.

Jack shot a quick glance at his lover, hearing something unusual in his tone of voice. Then he returned his attention to the mysterious package and turned it over in his hands, feeling the weight and looking for the best place to tear into the paper. Daniel’s hand came down on his shoulder and Jack hurriedly made a rip.

The tissue paper fell unheeded to the floor as Jack stared at the black object that he held in his hands. He ran his fingertips along it, feeling the softness of the leather. He found himself having trouble remembering how to breathe.

“Will you accept it, Jack?” Daniel asked, hoarsely. “Will you wear it?”

Jack rose from the couch and walked to the center of the room. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head, stretching his neck forward. His hands rose, palms up, offering the collar to Daniel. He heard Daniel rise and saw his feet approaching. The collar was lifted from his hands, and he dropped them to his knees and waited.

Daniel held the collar in sweating hands and gazed down at his lover’s bent head. “This collar is a symbol of ownership, Jack. You understand that?”

“Yes,” Jack answered, in a very low voice.

“When you wear this, it means that you belong to me.”

“Yes,” Jack said, shuddering.

“Say it.”

“I belong to you.”

“When you wear this, it means that no one else ever gets to see you like this; only me.”

“Only you.”

“No one else gets to touch you the way I do. Never.”

“Never.”

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Daniel.”

Jack felt the leather touch his neck. Daniel’s hands brushed against his face, producing shivers of delight. The collar was fastened securely into place, snug but not tight. The unaccustomed weight felt delicious, and every skin cell that it touched seemed to be tingling to life. Jack became aware that his eyes were tightly shut, and that he was swaying on his knees. He opened his eyes and tried to overcome the sense of dizziness that he was experiencing. He arched his neck a bit more, trying to hold his pose steady.

Daniel stood and stared down at the vision of perfect submission at his feet. Jack was wearing **his** collar. His heart pounded. He would never forget this moment. This image was going to stay with him for the rest of his life. He was filled with both tender and lustful feelings. It was time to move this into the bedroom. He had plans. “Get up, Jack,” he said, excitement in his voice.

Jack rose shakily to his feet and raised his eyes to Daniel’s face.

One look at those eyes and Daniel stepped forward and seized Jack in his arms, kissing him until they were both breathless and erect. Daniel smiled tightly at Jack’s erection, stroking it with a fingertip. He inserted the same finger into the small gap between Jack’s neck and his new collar. When he tugged gently, Jack followed him into the bedroom.

The foot of the bed was covered with coil after coil of soft rope. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. Daniel smiled at him knowingly. Heavy bondage was perhaps Jack’s biggest kink of all. And Daniel loved the way his lover looked when his skin was crisscrossed by straps, or ropes. And now, the collar would add a beautiful touch to the finished picture. Daniel tugged at the collar again, and he and Jack moved over to the bed. He pushed Jack into a seated position and picked up the first rope.

~~

Daniel had taken his time. It was nearly twenty minutes later that Jack lay curled on his right side on the bed, wrapped in ropes like a mummy in bandages. His erect cock was lightly bound to one thigh, and he could feel it twitch helplessly. Daniel was placing a gag into his open mouth, and tying yet another piece of rope around his face, to hold the gag in place. 

Daniel stood up straight and surveyed his handiwork. Only one more thing was needed to make it perfect, but that could wait for a minute. He touched Jack’s left hand where it lay against his thigh. “Snap your fingers for me,” he ordered. Jack snapped them loudly, and Daniel nodded in satisfaction, touching his lover’s hand again. He had left Jack just enough mobility in this hand that he could signal if he was in any distress. 

It had been a very long time indeed since Jack had needed to use a safe word. But Daniel never took chances when he was using a gag on his lover. And in this instance, Jack might want to signal for another reason. He picked up the strip of red silk that he had deliberately placed where Jack could see it, and be able to prepare himself mentally. Jack still hated wearing a blindfold, but he never refused.

As the strip of cloth came near his face, Jack, already in a pleasurable haze, watched calmly. As his world went dark, he felt Daniel’s lips press against his forehead. “I won’t leave it on very long, sweetheart,” he was promised. Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement and Daniel kissed him again. And whispered hotly into his ear, “I’ll take it off before I fuck you.”

Daniel watched, eyes gleaming, as a shiver ran through Jack’s immobile body. He had to have known that was coming. He might have thought, when Daniel began to lubricate and stretch his rectum, that he would be filled with a toy. But when Daniel hadn’t inserted anything into him, he must have known what Daniel was planning to do. And yet, he had shivered at hearing the words. Jack was a constant source of delight.

Daniel spent the next few minutes simply enjoying what he had created. Watching Jack’s increasingly labored breathing, seeing the slight movements of his imprisoned cock. He wandered around the bed, looking at his helpless lover from every angle. He sat down in front of Jack, and ran his fingers along the ropes, and the skin between. He laid his face down close to Jack’s thighs and let the tip of his tongue play with Jack’s rigid cock.

Then he laid behind Jack and curled himself tight against his back. He pinched and rubbed at his nipples, as he licked the back of Jack’s neck with long swipes of his tongue. When Jack’s moans became pitifully loud, Daniel untied the blindfold, ran a possessive finger along the soft leather that encircled Jack’s neck, and whispered in his ear, “You’re mine.” Jack’s body quaked in his arms. Daniel smiled and tugged gently at the loose end of the blindfold.

Jack felt the silk pull free from beneath his head, and slip slowly down his face. He blinked his eyes and felt the tail end of the strip of cloth catch softly against the tips of his eyelashes. As Daniel trailed the silk sensuously down his body, Jack was most vividly aware of all the places that the fabric **didn’t** touch. The parts of his lips that were covered by the gag, the part of his neck covered by the collar. Daniel’s hand skimmed along the surface of the many turns of rope that bound him, and the end of the cloth dipped into every gap, kissing the exposed skin lightly before moving on.

When he reached Jack’s thighs, Daniel folded the silk double, and arranged it over the ropes that held Jack’s cock in captivity. Feeling for the gaps between the rope, he used the tips of his fingers to rub the silk against the sensitive skin. He could feel the cock twitch and jerk, eager for more stimulation. With one last pat, he left the cloth draped there, hoping it would give Jack some pleasure.

Then Daniel moved back a few inches and positioned himself to enter his helpless lover. Jack’s buttocks, free of any rope, were thrust outward by his curled up position. It was like an invitation to fuck, and one that Daniel had no intention of resisting. He parted Jack’s cheeks and gripped his own cock firmly, sliding it into Jack’s stretched opening. When he was satisfied that he was lined up properly, Daniel released his cock and put his arm around Jack’s body. Pushing and pulling, he breached his lover, and went in balls-deep.

Jack felt surrounded by and filled with Daniel’s love. Every rope, placed with such care, and tied so lovingly, was like a caress. The gag in his mouth said that words were unnecessary. Inadequate. Their two bodies were speaking to each other with passion and clarity. One claiming possession, the other acknowledging ownership.

So little of this was about sex, and yet it felt so good. In a dreamy, distant kind of way. Jack smiled around his gag. Daniel’s arm would hold him down, so he couldn’t float away. And Daniel’s thrusting cock would center Jack, and keep him from drifting. Part of Jack had to remain here on the bed with Daniel. But his soul was flying free, above physical sensation and limitations. 

Jack felt a sort of separation from his own body, but at the same time he felt a strong connection with Daniel. A communion. He gasped, taken unawares by his own orgasm. _Master_ , he groaned into his gag.

Daniel felt Jack come, but he wasn’t quite there himself yet. He raised his head, and looked down along the length of Jack’s body, his eyes trailing down over the binding ropes. He looked into Jack’s face, and saw that his eyes were open and staring sightlessly at nothing. He had escorted Jack into sub space once again, and he felt both pride at the accomplishment and gratitude for the opportunity.

His eyes fell to Jack’s collar, and the vivid memory of Jack on his knees, saying, ‘I belong to you’, was all it took to drive Daniel over the edge into a crashing orgasm that shook him to the core. He emptied himself into Jack’s warm depths, calling out his lover’s name, clutching him tightly.

Jack heard his name, and became aware of his body, and felt Daniel’s semen shooting into him. He arched his neck and felt the collar, and remembered everything. Colors and sounds and sensations became real to him once more. He was home.

~~

Daniel had untied Jack, and washed him with exquisite tenderness. They were cuddled up on one side of the bed, away from the wet spots. The lamp on Jack’s nightstand bathed them in a soft light. Daniel kissed Jack’s throat, above and below the collar. “We should take that off before we fall asleep,” he sighed, stroking it with pleasure.

“Not yet,” Jack protested. “I want to keep it on for a while longer.” Daniel smiled and kissed him. “Anyway, I don’t want to go to sleep, I want to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, “but don’t get offended if I fall asleep in the middle of whatever you’re saying.” Jack was silent. Daniel became aware that this was something important. “Go ahead, Jack. I’m listening. I won’t nod off, promise.”

“I want to ask you something,” Jack said nervously.

“What is it?”

“Are you my master?” Jack cringed inside as the question hung in the air between them.

“What? No!” Daniel said, completely caught off guard. He shook his head. “I don’t think of you as a slave, Jack! You’re my partner, my **equal** partner.” Jack seemed to freeze, and his eyes fell away from Daniel’s anxious gaze. _Oh, shit!_ Daniel licked his lips, and tried to stay calm. “I’m sorry, Jack, I didn’t realize how you felt about it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jack mumbled, trying to turn away. But Daniel gripped his arm and kept him in place, feeling Jack‘s muscles tense up.

“Of course it matters! Jack, let’s talk about this.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about,” Jack said, angrily.

“Let’s start over,” Daniel coaxed.

“What the hell’s the point? I already know how you feel about the whole thing! What’s the fucking point?” Jack turned his face away, feeling himself choking up with tears, and hating himself for being weak. And for bringing the subject up in the first place. Why couldn’t he have left well enough alone?

“Listen to me, Jack,” Daniel said. “I don’t think of you as a slave, and I would never ask you to call me Master. I don’t need that from you.”

“I get it,” Jack snapped. “Let go of me. Please.” He tugged his arm, but Daniel just gripped harder.

“I’m not done yet,” Daniel said sternly. “Do me the courtesy of shutting up and letting me finish.”

Jack set his lips in a grim line. “Fine. Finish. Whatever.”

“Jack, I misunderstood why you were asking me that question.” Daniel grimaced. “I thought you needed reassuring about how I really felt about you. I thought that maybe the whole thing with the collar, and,” he flushed, “me making you say all those things about belonging to me and stuff…” He broke off as Jack’s face turned back towards him, wearing a confused and concerned look. “What?”

“Daniel, I know how you feel about me. And I loved saying that stuff in the living room. You have no idea how much I loved it,” Jack said wryly.

“No, I guess I didn’t know,” Daniel said, chuckling nervously. He relaxed his grip on Jack’s arm, and patted his friend apologetically. “And I’m going to guess that this ‘Master’ thing isn’t something that you just thought of tonight.”

“Ah, no,” Jack admitted. “I’ve thought about it before. Just, you know, sometimes. Not, like **all** the time, or anything.” He shrugged his shoulders, attempting to appear nonchalant about discussing his most intimate thoughts this way.

“I’m okay with that,” Daniel said softly.

“You are?” Jack asked in shock.

“Yeah. Sure. I mean, like I said, I would never **ask** you to think of me that way, but if you’re already doing it, then it would be wrong of me to try to stop you. I mean, there’s no reason for me to try anyway, but it would only drive a wedge between us if I did. You’d either continue to feel the same way, but have to hide it, or resent me so much that you wouldn’t feel much of anything good about me anymore.”

“Okay,” Jack said, somewhat cautiously. “So, as long as I never actually **say** it, it’s okay for me to think it. Sometimes.”

“Did you want to say it?” Daniel asked with equal caution. “Because I could be okay with that, too. I mean, it wouldn’t be very often, right? That would have to be understood.”

“We could probably come to some sort of agreement on that, I suppose,” Jack said, beginning to feel a buzz of happiness. “Work it into our arrangement.”

“Shake on it,” Daniel said, sticking out his hand. Jack grinned broadly, and shook his hand, retaining his hold on it afterwards. “You’re going to give me a swelled head, Jack. You realize that, don’t you?”

“I’m not worried, Danny,” Jack told him, eyes twinkling. “I still own your ass at work.”

Daniel shook his head in amusement. “Yes, you just keep coming back to that little fantasy, don’t you?” He shoved at Jack’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back and sprawling on top of him. “We both know who owns whose ass, though, don’t we?” Not letting Jack answer, he swooped down for a kiss, relieved and happy that the night was ending with a joke, when it had so nearly ended in disaster.

Jack, content with their compromise, hugged Daniel tightly and opened his mouth with eagerness to the questing tongue that licked at it delicately.

~~~~

Daniel was up to something again. He had been practically bubbling with repressed excitement for days. But sometimes Jack caught his lover looking at him appraisingly, with uncertainty in his eyes. Obviously, Daniel was feeling a little unsure of himself about whatever it was.

So Jack resolved to himself that he would do whatever it took to remove that doubt. It was about more than just pleasing Daniel, or submitting to his desires. He felt a responsibility for Daniel’s happiness. There was such a bond between them now. Whenever Jack felt the weight of Daniel’s collar around his neck, he felt strong enough to move heaven and earth, if need be, in order to make his lover’s world as perfect as he possibly could.

Jack O’Neill was a man deeply in love.

~~

Jack sank down into the couch, and watched as Daniel inserted a disc into the DVD player. “What’d you rent?” he asked.

“I bought,” Daniel answered, joining his lover and picking up the remote. “I’m hoping that you’re going to like it.”

Now Jack was on the alert. Something in Daniel’s voice….

The usual FBI warning displayed, and disappeared. The title of the film appeared.

_  
_

Painful Pleasures

“Okay, then,” Jack said. “Huh.”

“I realize that we haven’t done this since…”

“Since that first day,” Jack said, a wave of undefined emotions rushing over him. “When I brought you pastries…”

“And I went for a walk,” Daniel finished softly.

“And changed my life,” Jack reminded him, smiling into his eyes.

“Both our lives,” he was reminded in return.

“Ever think about if you hadn’t decided to take that walk?” Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head. “It was such a beautiful day,” he said, as if that settled the matter.

And maybe it did. “Yeah,” Jack grinned. He leaned forward and kissed Daniel’s lips tenderly.

“The movie’s starting,” Daniel murmured.

Jack turned his attention to the screen, although he wasn’t really all that interested. He was sure that he’d be getting into it soon enough, but, hell, wasn’t their own sex life exciting enough? He certainly hadn’t been missing porno in his life. He smiled as the thought occurred to him that maybe Daniel would get some new ideas from watching. Maybe they would act some scenes out, or something. It might be fun, at that.

After watching for a few minutes, Jack realized with shock that ‘fun’ probably wasn’t the right word at all. He winced in sympathy at the cry of the bound man on the screen. His dark-haired abuser, a handsome, arrogant-looking type, paused to stroke the marks he had created. Jack noted how the redness intensified as the hand rubbed at it.

“That’s one of my favorite things to see,” Daniel said in a thick voice. “The way the marks change color.”

The dark-haired man bent down and stroked his victim’s hair, speaking to him softly. The other man answered him, gulping down sobbing breaths. The first man nodded in satisfaction and resumed his stance, raising his arm. A whistling sound filled the air, followed by a loud thwack as the implement bit into tender flesh painfully.

“See how the mark looks white at first?” Daniel almost whispered. Jack nodded his head, stupefied. He felt Daniel’s hand on his knee. Another blow, another cry of pain, another mark. Jack panted and squirmed in his seat. “Bamboo is quite flexible,” Daniel said. “So it has a real sting to it, because it shapes itself to your flesh.” _My flesh?_ was Jack’s panicky thought. “But it’s also solid, so it has quite an impact. Leaves a lasting impression, you could say.”

The dark-haired man was rubbing at the other man’s bottom again, and the camera close-up revealed raised welts. “Lasting impression,” Jack choked.

“Yes,” Daniel said, taking his hand off of Jack’s knee and placing it onto his erect cock. Jack gasped, and his body jerked. “I have to confess that marks like that really do something to me.” He gave Jack’s cock a squeeze and began to move his hand slowly up and down the length of it.

The cane rose and fell again. Jack moaned, louder than the man on the screen. The cane was set aside, and the dark-haired man fell to his knees and began to lick the vivid red stripes that adorned his victim’s bottom. The obviously willing victim began to squirm and shout words of encouragement and pleasure.

“I love doing that,” Daniel whispered. “Feeling the shape of each welt under my tongue, feeling the heat of the skin. Hearing my partner moan, and watching as his body twists, trying to get away, wanting more.”

The camera angle changed, showing the bound man’s ecstatically contorted face as the other man thrust into him with his thick cock. Tears stained his cheeks, but he exhibited nothing but pleasure now. The man behind him squeezed his buttocks, running his hands over the marks he had put there, growling with pleasure and moving his hips harder and faster.

“Look at him fucking that red ass, Jack,” Daniel said hoarsely. “I know just how he’s feeling.” The man pulled out of his lover and shot his come all over his buttocks, rubbing the head of his prick into the welts. The bound man tossed his head and moaned all the while. Streaks of white glistened alongside streaks of red. Daniel’s hand stilled. “It’s not over,” he said softly. “Watch.”

Jack watched. Jack couldn’t help but watch. An earthquake couldn’t have prevented his watching.

The bound man was released and rolled over onto his back. His lover crouched above him. The man thrust his hips into the air, crying out for release. His lover lowered his head and took him deep inside his mouth. Up and down, cheeks hollowed as he applied suction. A warning shout, and the head raised, releasing the prick. A broad hand gripped it firmly and pumped. Semen shot into the air, splashing down onto the belly of the writhing man.

Jack was leaning against Daniel, gasping for air.

The hips subsided, the last spurt of come dribbled down over the fingers of the dark-haired man. He crawled up over his lover’s body and lowered his head for a kiss. The screen went to black.

Daniel picked up the remote with a shaking hand, and hit the stop button.

Harsh breathing filled the silent room.

Jack turned his face into Daniel’s shoulder. “Danny,” he said, in agony.

Daniel’s heart pounded. “I didn’t just buy the DVD,” he confessed.

Jack raised his head, revealing a flushed face and glittering eyes.

“Show me,” he begged.


End file.
